Odio a todos los Nikiforov
by BNico
Summary: Después de terminar sus estudios de posgrado en América, Víctor Nikiforov regresa a Rusia con su amada familia, sus padres y sus queridos y siempre angelicales hermanos menores: Georgi, Mila y Yakov. Su plan es tomar bajo su mando las empresas de la familia y proveerles un hermoso futuro a sus angelicales hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

Odio a todos los Nikiforov o mis hermanos son unos ángeles

Acaba a de regresar de una larga temporada en América, sus estudios de maestría acababan de terminar y regresaba con toda la disposición de por fin darle su merecido descanso a su padre Yakov de los negocios familiares. Para él este sería el nuevo inicio de muchas cosas, un nuevo momento con su familia, ser ahora el jefe y quién sabe, podría por fin darse el tiempo de buscar a una persona especial con la cual compartir su vida.

Esperaba poder ver de nuevo a sus queridos hermanos, Georgi, Mila y Yuri; la última vez que los había visto fue hace más de un año, en una fiesta de navidad. Ahora mismo Georgi acababa de terminar sus estudios superiores próxima su fiesta de graduación, Mila la tercera en edad debería estar ya a mitad de sus estudios universitarios y su pequeño hermano Yuri debería haber ingresado a la universidad estatal de Moscú. Aunque para él siempre serían los pequeños bebés que lo seguían por toda la casa, buscando su atención por encima incluso de la de sus padres. Esos pequeños niños que había enseñado a leer, escribir, incluso a ir al baño.

Llegó a la salida del aeropuerto, con la esperanza de ver a su familia esperándolo, dio algunas miradas a ambos lados pero no logró encontrar a esas caras que añoró por meses.

No puede ser que se les haya olvidado… ¿Cierto? – dijo para sí mismo.

A punto de ponerse a lloriquear, tomó sus maletas para dirigirse a la fila de los taxis, cuando escuchó un grito llamándolo a lo lejos.

¡Víctor! ¡Por acá! – Grito su hermano Georgi

¡Estamos por acá! – Se unió su hermana, quien ya era una completa señorita.

¡Víctor! – el menor de sus hermano, el bebé de la casa corrió para abrazarlo - ¡Te estábamos buscando adentro! ¡Vámonos! ¡Papá y mamá están en coche esperando! – Dijo tomando una de las maletas.

Georgi y Mila tomaron cada uno una maleta, mientras caminaban sonrientes hacía el estacionamiento.

Una vez dentro del auto saludó a su padre y madre quienes le dieron un intento de abrazo dentro del auto, era obvio que la movilidad dentro del auto con todos ellos dentro no era la ideal para las muestras de afecto.

¿Y el chofer? Creí que vendrían en otro auto por mi – rio al ver como literalmente Yuri terminó con casi todo el equipaje del mayor sobre él.

Queríamos venir como una familia más, además no queremos llamar de más la atención. Además hace mucho que no manejo, no me gustaría oxidarme - Dijo Yakov

Bueno, está bien. Apretados puedo abrazar más a estos pequeños. –Extendió los brazos en un intento de estrujar a sus hermanos. – Los extrañé mucho, me muero de ganas de que me cuenten cómo les ha ido estos días. –Volteo a ver Georgi – Llegué justo para tu graduación, me muero de ganas de ir a la ceremonia.

Claro, de verdad fue una suerte que pudieras regresar justo a tiempo. – Respondió

Y tú, debes de contarme cómo te va – dirigiéndose a Mila - ¿Ya tienes novio? Recuerda que sí alguien quiere algo contigo debe tener mi visto bueno primero. – fingió regañar a su hermana menor.

Jajajaja, sí cómo no. Pero sabes hay alguien que me interesa – de un momento al otro el ambiente entre sus hermanos se puso algo tenso-

Hablemos de otra cosa - Yuri habló para romper la tensión - ¿Nos trajiste regalos?

Claro que sí, traje muchas cosas, ropa, dulces, perfumes, algo de joyería para Mila - besó la frente de su hermana – También un traje nuevo para Georgi, jamás me permitiría que mi hermano no fuera el mejor vestido de su graduación.

Llegando a su casa, por no llamarla mansión, la entrada estaba adornada con flores y carteles de bienvenida para el hijo mayor, pasaron a la sala de estar y hablaron sobre el viaje, escuela y sus demás actividades.

Anunciaron que la comida estaba lista y se fueron de poco a poco adentrando al comedor.

Qué bueno que regresaste Vitya, te daré unos días para que te relajes un poco, pero después será momento de enseñarte bien como serán los negocios, tú madre y yo estamos planeando dejarte a cargo para tomarnos un largo viaje por el mundo - posó su mano en el hombro de su hijo – también me gustaría que pongas en orden a tus hermanos, el último año ha sido una pesadilla con ellos, no dejan de meterse en problemas y…

¡Corran! – se escuchó un gritó proveniente del comedor

Yakov fue interrumpido por su esposa Lilia, con la intención de que su hijo por fin pudiera tener una comida en compañía de su familia, pesé a ser muy seria ella había extrañado mucho a su hijo así que deseaba que su esposo no lo atiborrará de información sobre su futuro en los negocios.

Ya vamos mamá.

Bueno, ya hablaremos luego.

La cena estuvo repleta de los platillos preferidos de Víctor, incluso la servidumbre estaba feliz de ver de nuevo al heredero de los Nikiforov.

Antes de irse a acostar Víctor fue visitado en su habitación recién remodelada por el menor de sus hermanos.

¿Te gusta cómo quedo? – preguntó algo nervioso el menor

Claro que sí, quedo hermosa. Muchas gracias, mamá dijo que ustedes decidieron darme de regalo el cuarto remodelado.

Qué bueno que te guste, las cortinas y los libreros los escogí yo, pensé que te gustaría, pero si no te gustan las cortinas las escogió Georgi – señaló las cortinas, eran enormes y algo oscuras, pero combinaban a la perfección con el ambiente del cuarto.

Es el mejor de los regalos, así cada que esté aquí recordaré a mis hermanitos y cuanto me aman.

Unos días después Yakov le dio a Víctor una nada pequeña lista de sus socios de negocios, la familia Nikiforov se encargaba principalmente de la producción, distribución también ventas de materiales industriales, así como de la gerencia de algunos hospitales y museos.

Pronto empezaremos un nuevo negocio hijo. – le dijo Yakov mientras le pasaba una carpeta llena de papeles.

¿Qué clase de negocios? – sorbió un poco del café que tenía.

Hoteles, casinos. Acabo de contactar a un japonés que tiene colmillo en este negocio, al parecer podemos llegar a unos acuerdos, pronto me reuniré con él. Se llama Toshiya Katsuki, es alguien interesante. Te lo presentaré también, así que más te vale ser amable.

Muy bien, entonces estaré esperando por conocer al señor Katsuki

Pasados los días se llegó la ceremonia de graduación de Georgi, filas de autos lujosos hacían fila para poder acceder al enorme auditorio en dónde se recibirían los alumnos.

Las familias adineradas hablaban entre ellos, muchos de ellos eran socios en sus negocios y esperaban que sus hijos a la vez lo fuera, claro en busca siempre del bien económico mutuo.

Víctor al ya no estar acostumbrado a manejar (habiéndose negado a ser llevado por el chofer) por las calles de Rusia se extravió, por lo que llamó a sus padres para avisarles que estaba en camino, pero que al parecer no iba a llegar al inicio del evento.

Cuando por fin logró entrar la convivencia ya estaba en su apogeo, los graduados ya tenían sus papeles en mano, así que la entrega ya había terminado.

El lugar era un mar de personas, por más que intentaba buscar a alguno de sus familiares con la vista no lo lograba, intentó llamarlos, pero al parecer decidieron todos ignorar sus teléfonos al mismo tiempo. Mando un mensaje a sus padres:

" _ **Ya estoy aquí ¿Dónde están?"**_

 _ **Víctor**_

No recibió respuesta alguna.

Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano los encontraré. Dijo sin más.

Sintiendo como el hambre se apoderaba de su estómago se acercó a una de las enormes mesas que ofrecían bebidas y aperitivos.

Tomó una copa de vino y algunos canapés. Pensó en volver a llamar a sus padres, pero comenzó a sonar la música del evento.

Algunos músicos estaban en el escenario y comenzaron con su labor.

Notó que un chico se acercó mucho a la mesa, al parecer ya estaba algo ebrio; se tambaleaba mientras caminaba, observó que tomó una copa de vino.

Tal vez deberías detenerte… Creo que ya bebiste lo suficiente.

¿Eh…?

Como sí un flechazo de cupido lo hubiera atacado el ruso quedó turbado por la imagen del chico a su lado, era bastante hermoso, tenía un rostro algo infantil, pero cautivador. Olía como una fresca brisa y aún en su inconveniente estado parecía ser un ángel bajado del cielo. Incluso llegó a notar los bellos labios que tenía, en su familia no era considerado tabú las relaciones entre el mismo sexo, pero seguía sorprendiéndole que tal belleza la poseyera un muchacho.

¿Entiendes lo que digo? –Se acercó un poco más al castaño que parecía no poder mantener más el equilibrio. ¿Eres chino? – cuestionó al ver los rasgos orientales – Notó que el chico llevaba en una mano el mismo folder que los graduados.

¡Claro! ¡No soy idiota! ¡Soy japonés! ¿Acaso no notas la diferencia?– balbuceó.

Víctor sujetó al castaño de la mano y lo guío hacia uno de los balcones para que tomará un poco de aire, la escena le recordaba la primera vez que Georgi había tomado, casi se quedaba dormido parado recargado en una de las columnas de la casa.

Consideró que sería una buena oportunidad de conocerlo, le gustó a primera vista, quien sabe y este podría ser el inicio de algo más en su vida.

Ven acá chico, ayúdame un poco – a medio camino su nuevo compañero había tropezado y casi caído.

-¿Eh…? ¿Tú quién eres? – Al parecer el oriental no había notado que estaba siendo llevado por un completo extraño - ¡Ayuda! ¡Policía! ¡Me roban! – comenzó a gritar al aire.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo te estoy llevando a tomar aire!

En medio de gritos y empujones llegaron al balcón, ambos se quedaron ahí por un rato, mientras Víctor le llevaba agua y algunos bocadillos para que amortiguaran el alcohol almacenado en el estómago del japonés.

Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el ruso.

Yuuri… mucho gusto… ¿Y tú?

El nombre lo dejó en show por un instante, su nombre era igual al de su pequeño bebé - Soy Víctor.

Pasadas las horas la plática emanó entre los dos, Yuuri acababa de graduarse, pronto tomaría el control de los negocios de su padre al igual que el ruso, se podía ver que su resistencia al alcohol no era la ideal ya que bebió sólo un par de copas, como resultado la situación que había pasado momentos antes. El mayor sintió una calidez en su pecho, esa persona, Yuuri era un ángel más justo como sus hermanitos.

Al cabo de un rato el alcohol había terminado sus efectos y el japonés ya podía hablar con normalidad.

¿No eres alumno cierto? No recuerdo haberte visto por el campus – dijo Yuuri ya en sus cinco sentidos.

No, aunque lo fui hace algunos años. Vine porque un familiar se graduó.

Oh ya veo, perdón interrumpí tus asuntos por mis tonterías. – bajó su cabeza apenado.

" _Es tremendamente lindo"_

Para nada, igual no logro encontrar a mi familia y no me responden el teléfono - dijo haciendo un puchero. – No sé para qué tienen celulares si no piensan usarlos.

A Víctor le pareció muy agradable el castaño, incluso lindo.

Pero dentro de él nacieron algunas dudas, sobre dónde estaban sus familiares y por qué el chico estaba solo en un evento así de importante.

Tal vez sea mejor regresar, el evento ya casi termina y debes buscar a tu familia – Yuuri se puso de pie e intentó acomodar un poco su ropa.

Si, tienes razón. Creo que se molestarán conmigo si no me ven aunque sea al final.

Caminaron juntos hasta el salón principal, en el camino Yuuri le contó sobre que cuando era pequeño vivió también en américa, pero por causas de los negocios de la familia había cambiado su residencia a Rusia. Le contó también de su perro y sobre algunos de sus amigos.

El celular de Víctor comenzó a sonar, éste se apresuró a contestar después de ver el contacto.

"Mamá"

¿Dónde estás? Ya casi se acaba el evento y no te hemos visto.

Víctor hizo una seña a Yuuri de que continuara sin él, a lo que el menor afirmó y siguió su camino.

Llevo horas aquí buscándolos por todas partes, si alguno se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestarme los habría encontrado hace mucho.

Perdón, pero sería descortés que sonarán los teléfonos en medio de la ceremonia, así que obligué a tus hermanos a apagar los aparatos. Cómo sea, ven rápido. Tú hermano va a dar el discurso de clausura, no puedes perdértelo.

Si, si ya voy.

Colgó y se dirigió de nuevo al salón principal, cerca de la entrada encontró de nuevo al japonés.

Las luces de todo el lugar estaban apagadas con excepción de las del escenario, que iluminaban a su hermano menor.

El discurso fue por mucho magnifico, esperanzador, bien entonado; Víctor no cabía en sí del orgullo de ver a su hermano como la imagen de su generación.

Es un discurso hermoso ¿no? – Volteó a ver a su nuevo amigo

Si, lástima de quién lo dice.

¿Perdona?

Si, ese sujeto. Es un completo imbécil. Lo odio.

Espera, ¿Qué?

Así cómo lo oyes, él y sus hermanos son la peor escoria que he conocido.

La furia comenzaba a emanar de Víctor, quién se creía ese sujeto cómo para hablar así de sus angelitos, sus hermosos hermanos, aquellos a los que cuidaba como sí de pequeñas piezas de cristal se tratara.

Supongo que tienes con qué justificar lo que dices – su tono era mucho más serio.

Pues claro, entre él, la loca de su hermana y el malcriado de su hermano menor no han parado de hacerme la vida imposible.

¿Eh?

Ése es el mayor, estudió en mi generación. El muy bastardo ha estado coqueteándome desde el primer día, un día intentó besarme y lo golpe, ni con eso entendió que no estoy interesado. Ha estado molestándome toda la carrera con que quiere que sea su pareja.

Víctor estaba en shock, ese chico debía estar mintiendo, su pequeño Georgi era incapaz de un acto tan vil

Y después llegó su hermana, en cuanto me vio se me lanzó, una vez en una fiesta se me echó encima y empezó a quitarse la ropa – Víctor estaba pálido para ese momento – intenté ser un caballero, la detuve y salí. Desde ese día no para de decirme que "debo ser gay por no fijarme en ella" a veces incluso me manda fotos en ropa interior.

El ruso estaba perplejo, no podía estar hablando de su linda Mila, ella siempre fue una educada y fina niña, lo que decía Yuuri no cuadraba con su pequeña y consentida hermana.

Y este último año fue el peor, porque su hermano menor vino a ser la cereza del pastel de mi infierno. Es un niño como de este tamaño – señaló un poco arriba de su hombro - es la persona más engreída que he conocido, cuando lo conocí me pateo con todas sus fuerzas, luego dijo que yo sería su pareja quisiera o no. Se la pasa amenazando a las chicas y chicos que se me acercan. Esa familia tiene algo mal en la cabeza… Yo… Yo... **¡Odio a todos los Nikiforov!**

Sí sabes lo que te conviene te alejarás de ellos.

Víctor no sabía que decir, de no ser porque ese chico le atraía probablemente ya lo hubiera golpeado por decir tales cosas de sus hermanos.

-Debo irme Víctor, fue un gusto conocerte, eres muy agradable- se acercó al mayor y le dio un pequeño papel con su número. – algún día vayamos por un café.

Vio como el menor salía del salón para después ver el pequeño papel.

Al parecer tenía mucho más trabajo que hacer de lo que creía…

Continuará…

 **Buenas noches (? días( ? espero que les haya gustado, este es un nuevo fic que comienzo, el tercero por cierto.**

 **Este fic nació de la inspiración de un FF que leí hace mucho años llamado "Odio a todos lo Uchihas" NO, no es una adaptación, sólo tomé ciertas ideas de esa historia, todo lo demás es de mi autoría.**

 **Espero que le den apoyo, no creo que vaya a ser muy largo a comparación de "Diario de la nueva escuela"**

 **Espero sus likes, reviews y votos**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido.**

 **Está historia se publica en wattpad y**

 **Queda prohibida su traducción, adaptación etc.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Odio las mentiras o creo que soy gay

Había pasado casi un mes desde que conoció a Yuuri, pero aun así todo era muy confuso, los días siguientes a la graduación sus hermanos se comportaban como siempre, Georgi junto con él iban a la empresa de su padre para aprender el manejo total de las mismas, Mila iba a clases al igual de Yuri. Todo era paz y armonía en su vida. Sus padres incluso estaban ya organizando su viaje de pareja por el mundo.

Por su parte seguía recibiendo y escribiendo mensajes de Yuuri, al inicio eran cosas casuales, pero poco a poco los mensajes se tornaban más y más personales. Esperaba impaciente los mensajes que llegaban al menos 5 veces por día, en primer momento sus intenciones de mensajear con el japonés era averiguar los motivos para hablar tan mal de sus hermanos; pero con el tiempo simplemente la química entre ellos fluía.

Llevaban ya dos citas, la primera en un café tranquilo cerca de la universidad, en ella había descubierto que Yuuri tenía una hermana mayor que estaba pronto a casarse, además confirmó su teoría de que los padres de ambos estaban juntos en negocios, eso obviamente no era del conocimiento del menor.

¿Cuál es tu nombre completo Víctor? – Le había dicho mientras tomaban cafés juntos en su primera reunión.

Víctor Plisetsky – mintió, no estaba dispuesto a revelar su identidad hasta tener en sus manos las pruebas fi de dignas de la culpabilidad o inocencia de sus pequeños hermanos.

La segunda cita fue en un cine, dado el interés del menor en la animación rusa asistieron a un festival del mismo.

Cuando estas citas se daban Víctor mentía a su familia sobre su paradero, diciendo que iba a ver a viejos amigos. Pero para sus hermanos era obvio que algo no era normal, su hermano ya no les prestaba del todo la atención de antes, pasaba el día trabajando, para después ensimismarse en su teléfono por largas horas.

Llegaron a suponer que tal vez su hermano estaba aficionándose a algún juego o tal vez estaría buscando alguna mujer con la cual aliviar sus necesidades, pero no obtuvieron respuesta del primogénito.

Debe ser una muchacha, ya cayó – les había dicho Yakov, pero los tres no estaban nada contentos con la idea de que alguien además de ellos monopolizara de tal forma la atención que por derecho les tocaba a ellos; ya era complicado "turnarse" la atención y mimos de su hermano favorito, ahora con una mujer en su vida la cosa sería peor.

No, no estaban nada contentos con una mujer en la vida de su hermano.

Víctor

 _ **Hola yuuri~**_ _ **（⌒▽⌒）**_

 _ **¿Quieres que salgamos hoy?**_

 _ **Podemos ir a pasear por ahí**_

 _ **Llámame**_

 _ **Hola Víctor, hoy no puedo.**_

 _ **Debo acompañar a mi hermana a la prueba de unas cosas**_

 _ **para la boda, pero ¿Qué te parece si salimos otro día?**_

 _ **Por cierto, ya le pregunté a mi hermana,**_

 _ **Así que estás cordialmente invitado a la boda**_

（ﾉ´∀`）

 _ **V**_ _ **í**_ _ **ctor**_ __

 _ **Wow, estaré ahí.**_ ヾ( ゜∇゜ )ノ

 _ **Bueno, entonces te veo otro día,**_

 _ **Dile que gracias a tú hermana por aceptarme.**_

Sus planes de ese día habían cambiado, quería llevar a Yuuri a un acuario, sin más se acostó en el sillón de la sala principal de su casa, sin planes, sin trabajo pendiente no quedaba más que pasar el tiempo de vago.

¿Hoy no saldrás? - Se asomó Yuri

No, hoy no gatito, tenía unos pendientes, pero me han cancelado. ¿Qué te parece sí vemos unas películas juntos? – se levantó y dejó espacio para que su hermano se sentara.

No lo creo, quería ir a comprar algo de ropa, ¿No quieres acompañarme? – dijo volteando la mirada.

¡Claro! – brincó de la felicidad –Me lo hubieras pedido desde antes, ¡Vamos!

Tomó a su hermano del brazo, en dirección a la cochera y de ahí a su auto personal.

Había bastante tráfico así que se quedaron parados varias veces, para Víctor no era gran problema, tendría más tiempo a solas con su pequeño gatito. Pero al parecer su hermano estaba algo inquieto. Estaba callado, simplemente viendo la ventana.

¿Sucede algo? – dijo sin quitar la mirada del frente, sabía que sí era frente a frente su hermano no hablaría con la verdad.

No

No creas que puedes engañarme Yuri Nikiforov – pensó por un segundo que así se llamaría Yuuri si es que algún día se casaran. –Sé cuándo ocultas algo, dime.

No… - empezó a sollozar – No es nada, yo sólo no quiero que tú lo sepas, no quiero me odies…

¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Es imposible que yo te odie! ¡Eres mi hermanito, desde que naciste no he hecho otra cosa que amarte!

¡Pero esto es algo grande! ¡No lo saben nuestros padres!

Ah… - tomo un respiro – Está bien Yuri, tú puedes decirme lo que sea, créeme yo nunca te dejare, sólo dime

…

¿Son problemas en la escuela?

No…

¿Alguien te está molestando?

Claro que no, sí alguien se atreviera le rompería la cara

Al menos esa característica de su hermano estaba intacta.

No me vayas a decir que embarazaste a alguna chica Yuri, eso sería de verdad grave.

¡Claro que no…! Eso jamás pasará… Porque yo…

¿Tu…?

Es que yo…

Vamos ya dilo – Víctor sólo esperaba a escuchar la confesión para mover cielo, mar y tierra para sacar a su hermano del problema en el que estuviera metido.

Yo… Creo que soy gay… - agachó la cabeza.

¡Qué! – frenó en seco causando que los autos de atrás comenzaras a tocar sus bocinas y añadiendo coloridos insultos hacía el mayor de los Nikiforov y de paso a su amada progenitora.

¡Sabía que me odiarías por esto! – Yuri comenzó a taparse la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas – ¡Georgi y Mila sólo me molestan con esto!

Espera un segundo – dijo mientras intentaba seguir la marcha del auto – Yo no estoy molesto, en absoluto, sólo me tomo de sorpresa… - al parecer las quejas de Yuuri podrían sí tener fundamento.

¿Enserio? – giro sus ojos llorosos a su hermano - ¿No te molesta? ¿No te doy asco?

¡Claro que no! ¡Yo siempre te apoyaré! ¡Sí para ti el amor está en un chico y no en una chica yo te apoyaré siempre! ¡Es más, aunque nuestros padres se molesten yo mismo te defenderé!

No vas a decirles ¿verdad?

Jajajaja, claro que no. Aunque espero que puedas decírselos tú mismo en algún momento. Pero de momento será nuestro secreto. –Dijo mientras intentaba estacionar el auto.

Víctor pasó buena parte de la tarde viendo a su hermano modelando varios conjuntos de ropa nueva, si bien para él los peculiares gustos de su hermano no eran algo que él mimo se pondría, estaba contento de verlo. Le recordaba su infancia en dónde a Yuri se le vestía con lindos mamelucos con capuchas de gato.

Y dime, ¿Hay alguien que te guste? – preguntó mientras estaban en la caja pagando.

Pues si… Aunque creo que ahora es un imposible. Él estaba en la universidad, pero acaba de graduarse, así que no podré verlo muy seguido. Aunque lo tengo en mis redes mira – señaló en su celular, sí eso confirmaba al menos el hecho de que Yuuri conocía a su hermano menor.

La foto que le mostró era reciente, se veía a Yuuri esperando en una tienda llena de vestidos de novias. Sosteniendo varias cajas blancas, al mero estilo de alguien que sólo fue llevado para cargar las compras de su hermana.

¡Espera! ¡No puede ser! – gritó Yuri

¿Qué pasa? – Víctor se perdió contemplando la foto en el pequeño aparato, Yuuri se veía realmente lindo acompañando a su hermana.

"Es un buen hermano" –esto era algo que le conmovía.

¡Mira la ubicación! – señaló –Está en esta plaza, ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

Espera ¿Qué? ¡No!

No estaba ni remotamente listo para enfrentar sus mentiras con Yuuri y menos para que su hermano descubriera que al parecer ambos se sentían atraídos por la misma persona.

Yuri lo tomó del brazo y con el otro cargó las bolsas. Lo llevaba prácticamente arrastrando por toda la plaza, incluso chocando con varias personas en el transcurso.

Yuri Nikiforov, ya fue suficiente. –regañó –estamos en un lugar público, no puedes comportarte de este modo.

Pero, es que quiero que lo veas… ¡Dijiste que me apoyarías! – refunfuñó

Claro que te apoyaré, pero eso no justifica que te comportes como un loco en la vía pública –en el fondo se sentía mal, no podía explicarle a su hermano la situación en la que estaba.

-Vamos, sólo lo veremos desde lejos, tal vez hasta me puedas dar consejos para conquistarlo… Eres mejor que yo tratando con las personas… Además, sólo quiero que veas a la persona a la que amo.

Sí, la situación era peor de lo que imaginaba, su gatito estaba enamorado de Yuuri, lo notaba con sólo verlo. En toda su vida jamás vio así a su hermano.

Mejor vámonos, después me lo puedes mostrar… -Era un hecho que tampoco era buena idea que Yuuri lo encontrara con esa compañía.

¡Ahí está! – dijo antes de echarse a correr solo y dejando las bolsas con sus compras atrás.

Está era una de las más grandes encrucijadas de la vida de Víctor, "seguir a Yuri o no hacerlo".

De hacerlo todo su engaño se sabría, de no hacerlo no podría corroborar lo que Yuuri le había dicho.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió seguir a su hermano pero con una muy muy prudente distancia, lo mejor sería ver como se daba la situación, de ser necesario intervendría.

-¡Oye cerdo! –dijo mientras pateaba la parte trasera de la rodilla de Yuuri, causando que este se tambaleara y cayeran algunas de las cajas que traía en brazos. - ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? Los cerdos deben estar en un chiquero

\- Ah, eres tú de nuevo, ¿No tienes alguien más a quién molestar? – se notaba molesto.

Detrás de unas macetas de plástico estaba Víctor, horrorizado por lo que veía. Su hermanito, su bebé, estaba literalmente atormentando al motivo de sus suspiros.

Está bien, Yuri estaba algo ¿enamorado? Sí es que ese era el calificativo que podía ponerle, pero "eso" no era algo común, es como sí un muñeco diabólico se hubiera apoderado de su hermano y atormentaba a otro.

Después de ver cómo Yuri intentaba empujar al castaño su tolerancia llegó a tope, sí, ya no importaba que todas sus mentiras quedaran al descubierto, no era capaz de ver cómo su gatito se comportaba como un completo imbécil, lo regañaría como nunca lo había hecho.

¡Oye! ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Víctor quedó pasmado al ver cómo una mujer se acercaba a los yuris, evidentemente era la hermana del mayor, impidiendo que siguieran molestando a su hermano. Aquí Víctor aprendió algo nuevo de su hermano; al parecer no era tan bueno enfrentando a otros ya que la chica le gritó varias veces y simplemente se fue.

De regreso en el auto estaba todo en silencio, Víctor estaba molesto, mucho, Yuri jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

Sigo sin creer que te hayas comportado de esa manera.

Perdón…

Nada de perdón, tiraste a una persona ¡En medio de una tienda!

Lo sé… Perdón

¡No es a mí a quién tienes que pedir disculpas!

¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?! ¡Tampoco es como que me guste lastimarlo! ¡Pero cuando lo veo me doy cuenta de cuanto me gusta y me enoja porque no me hace caso!

Golpe bajo, sólo de imaginarse a Yuuri junto a su hermanito no era nada agradable.

Esa no es manera de tratar a alguien que te gusta. Cuando alguien te gusta debes tratarlo con respeto, ser cariñoso, ser detallista, mostrar tu afecto de una manera dulce, tratarlo cómo sí fuera de cristal y siempre buscar lo mejor para esa persona.

Víctor… tú… Lo sabía, estás saliendo con alguien. Por eso no nos haces caso

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – seguía mintiendo.

Pues entonces algo escondes, estas raro desde hace semanas…

No lo estoy, lo que sí es que estoy muy molesto contigo.

Lo sé, yo me disculparé. Lo prometo.

Recibiendo una palmada en la cabeza de su hermano mayor, Yuri terminó por calmarse y a su vez comenzó a planear como conquistar al japonés.

Llegando a su casa, encontraron a todos los miembros de su familia felices y revisando varios catálogos. Al parecer algo importante había pasado.

¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – preguntó Yuri

Vamos a una boda. Así que vean que se van a poner, pedí algunos catálogos de vestidos y trajes.- añadió Lilia mientras le pasaba algunos panfletos a sus hijos –Se casa la hija de uno de nuestros socios.

Ya te había hablado de ellos Vitya, son los japoneses de los hoteles. Así que prepárate para conocerlo, ya que te quedarás como encargado de todo muy pronto. – Yakov se levantó para palmear la espalda de su hijo mayor.

¡¿Te refieres a los Katsuki?! –Yuri grito de emoción

Esos mismos hermanito - respondió Georgi mientras marcaba cual traje de gustaba más.

La sangre de Víctor se heló, él ya tenía contemplado ir a la boda, pero solo, sin su familia, muchos menos presentarse con todos ellos como parte del gremio Nikiforov. Ahora estaba en medio de una gran tormenta, entre cómo llegar a una fiesta a dónde tanto por promesa como por compromiso debía ir.

Fingir, fue todo lo que pudo hacer, sentado con su familia buscando el mejor traje que podía, ideando en su cabeza cómo librarse del problema que tenía ahora.

Caída la noche se fue a acostar, el día había sido más pesado de lo que imaginó.

Escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta de su cuarto. Era su hermana Mila.

¿Sucede algo?

Pues… verás. Sí, podríamos decir que sí… - jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios.

¿Está todo bien? – empezó a preocuparse.

Víctor… tú… ¿Podrías ayudarme con un chico que me gusta?

 **Continuará…**

 **Wow este cap fue de verdad difícil de escribir, me tarde casi dos días, cuando por lo regular no pasa de 3 hrs.**

 **Actualicé primero este fic porque es el que tengo más abandonado.**

 **Para aquellos que siguen también "Diario de la nueva escuela" les cuento que mañana o pasado mañana actualizaré. Me he demorado más de lo normal por problemas personales, pero ya estoy más calmada al respecto.**

 **Sin más espero que sigan este fic.**

 **Ya quiero ver la boda** （Ｕ・ω・）⊃


	3. Capítulo 3

Odio mentir o no me dejes solo

¿Está todo bien? – empezó a preocuparse.

Víctor… tú… ¿Podrías ayudarme con un chico que me gusta?

Su hermana se notaba inquieta, cosa completamente extraña en ella, por lo regular era una chica muy segura de sí misma.

Con que un chico… -suspiró –Ya sabía por dónde iba a dirigirse la plática.

Sí, verás… Me ha gustado por un tiempo, pero pues él simplemente no me hace caso… Yo, me le declaré, intenté que nos volviéramos cercanos pero nada funciona.

Ya veo… -Era su momento de poder sacar a uno de sus angelitos de la disputa por el japonés –Tal vez sólo deberías rendirte Mila, sí no muestra interés, tal vez lo mejor sea decirle adiós. Eres una chica maravillosa y de seguro encontrarás a alguien que pueda amarte.

No quiero –Hizo un puchero –Lo quiero para mí –Decía haciendo una rabieta.

Mila, por favor. Ya eres una adulta, además no es cómo que puedas obligar a alguien a estar contigo…

¡Ya sé! ¿Y sí le digo que estoy embarazada? Con eso podría obligarlo a quedarse conmigo. –sonrió.

Estás bromeando ¿verdad? –Dijo anonadado.

Jajajajaja, claro, No me atrevería a hacer algo así. Además sí fuera cierto tú irías a golpearlo de inmediato –imitó varios golpeas al aire. –Pero sabes Víctor, la primera vez que me dijo que no le interesaba te recordé de inmediato.

¿A mí?

¡Claro! Cuando tenía 6 años y quería aprender a patinar tú me dijiste que sí quería algo debía aferrarme a él sin importar qué, que jamás me rindiera y que si persistía al final lo lograría.

Víctor pensó que tal vez darles esa cantidad de seguridad en sí mismos a sus hermanos tal vez y sólo tal vez había sido excesiva.

Pero no es lo mismo –Se posó frente a su hermana –Las personas no son actividades, logros u objetos. – sonrió para mostrarle a su hermana que él la apoyaría siempre.

Ah… Sabes esperaba que me apoyaras más en esto, supongo que haré un último esfuerzo, sí no funciona tendré que rendirme, Georgi se va a reír de mi a este paso.

¿Eh?

No, nada. Gracias hermanito, sabía que sí alguien me podría ayudar ese serías tú. –Dijo mientras corría a la puerta para después salir del cuarto.

Esa noche Víctor se fue a dormir con la dulce idea de que tendría un rival menos en la lucha por su amado, sabía de sobra que Yuuri no correspondería de algún modo a su hermana, y confiaba en la madurez de la misma para aceptarlo y rendirse.

•

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, esta vez simplemente se dejó llevar. Tenía a Yuuri sentado sobre de sus piernas regalándole besos cada vez más intensos. Sus manos viajaron poco a poco debajo de la camiseta gris que el menor portaba, sintiendo el calor y sudor del otro.

Esa había sido una buena tarde, después del trabajo recibió un mensaje de Yuuri, con la localización de su departamento e invitándolo a ver algunas películas y a cenar con él.

Resulta que el menor al ya ser un mayor de edad, habiendo finalizado sus estudios, consideró que era momento de vivir solo, por lo que, antes de graduarse ya había comenzado con la mudanza.

Sin más ahora se encontraba disfrutando de los finos placeres que el cuerpo contrario le entregaba. Pasados unos minutos Víctor había perdido su camisa en alguna parte de la sala. Su cinturón estaba siendo quitado al mismo tiempo que recibía besos en el cuello del moreno.

"Este chico es rápido" – pensó

En su momento su idea original era tan pura e inocente como el "vamos a ver unas películas en mi departamento" había sido, incluso llevó algunas películas de su colección para mostrarle a Yuuri sólo una pequeña parte de sus gustos, de su mundo y por qué no, una parte de su mente y alma. Pero al parecer estaba dispuesto a mostrarle esa parte de su ser a Yuuri en otro momento, ese momento era hasta ese instante entregarse por completo al placer que sentía.

Posando sus manos en el trasero contrario comenzó a dar un pequeño masaje ejerciendo presión, logrando que el japonés terminara rozando su miembro con el propio. Era un completo deleite escuchar sus gemidos mezclados con llanto y pequeños quejidos.

Eres tan hermoso –dijo lamiendo el cuello del castaño.

Por fin después de varios minutos logró desabrochar el pantalón de Yuuri, notó que el otro estaba más que listo. Como pudo cargo lo cargo, mientras el otro enganchaba sus piernas en su cintura. Avanzó a tientas por el departamento, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, puesto que sólo había llegado a la sala de estar cuando su encuentro comenzó a subir de tono.

Por allá –Le señaló Yuuri.

Entraron al cuarto, dónde recostó al menor en una enorme cama, dio tirones a los pantalones azules que usaba Yuuri hasta dejarlo sólo con una pequeña prenda de ropa interior color negro que se ceñía completamente, dejando muy poco a la imaginación del ruso.

Se alejó un poco para contemplarlo mientras sacaba sus pantalones y zapatos. Pasó su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos y se recostó sobre Yuuri, los besos se retomaron además de dar pequeñas embestidas sobre el cuerpo del menor.

Suficiente Yuuri, te necesito ahora. –Dijo sin más.

Se hincó, comenzando a sacar la última prenda del otro, dejando al aire el miembro del japonés, se encontraba ya escurriendo, la imagen simplemente sacó de sus cabales al ruso, sacando sólo su miembro de la ropa interior que usaba se acomodó entre las piernas de Yuuri, adentró un par de dedos en su amado, liberando así los gemidos reprimidos del menor.

Víctor… Suficiente… Te necesito… -Pujó

Perdiendo por completo el control, se adentró en Yuuri, sintiendo cómo el calor ajeno lo invadía, por un momento se detuvo, necesitaba ver que su amado no estuviera siendo lastimado, no había medido mucho sus fuerzas, pero al contemplarlo se dio cuenta de que aquel estaba en el séptimo cielo, con pequeños espasmos en sus caderas, suplicando por más. Suplica que fue más que respondida por el albino.

Varias estocadas más y después de haber dejado marcas por todo el cuello, Víctor terminó dentro de Yuuri, dejando caer su cuerpo por completo sobre el pecho de Yuuri.

Permanecieron estáticos mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, Víctor acomodó a Yuuri sobre su pecho mientras repartía pequeños besos en su rostro.

Supongo que después de esto somos pareja oficial ¿cierto? –Dijo Víctor recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del otro.

¿Aún tenías dudas? – rio bajo el castaño.

Para nada, sólo quería decirlo.

Pasaron unos minutos y se levantaron para tomar un baño juntos, al parecer en el país del menor era común bañarse en grupo, por lo que con una amplía tina en el cuarto de baño ambos se relajaron en el agua caliente.

Mira que decirme que querías ver películas y cenar conmigo para atraerme a tu casa y abusar de mi – dijo jugando el mayor.

Juro que esas eran mis intenciones, incluso pasé a casa de mis padres por mis películas para que las viéramos, tú eres el que vino y me sedujo. –Cubrió su boca a modo de indignación.

Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a ver esas películas, además ya me está dando hambre. –Dijo el ruso mientras se paraba de la tina.

Víctor…

Dime Yuuri –miro fijo al otro, aún sentado en la bañera.

No puedo pararme…

Después de ser cargado como una princesa hasta su alcoba Yuuri le prestó algunas prendas a Víctor para que se vistiegra mientras lavaban las primeras. Seguido de eso Víctor conoció el platillo favorito de su (ahora 100% seguro para él) futuro esposo, algo llamado katsudon, platillo típico de su país, fue realmente delicioso, la vista era hermosa frente a él, habiendo consumado su amor, interactuando con Yuuri, solos los dos comiendo y charlando tranquilamente.

Terminaron su comida frente a la televisión, mientras que Víctor llevó una película en blanco y negro al parecer de los 50´s llamada "Cuando pasan las cigüeñas", Yuuri compartió una película de caricaturas de un cerdito volando en un avión.

Cerca de la una de la mañana Víctor decidió que ya era hora de volver, así que tomó sus prendas ya limpias y secas, se las puso; no esperaba llegar a casa con ropa que a primera vista no era suya. Así que se encontraban despidiéndose en el umbral de la puerta, abrazados, cómo sí de ellos dependiera su vida.

¿De verdad no puedes quedarte? –preguntó Yuuri, con una mirada de cachorro a punto de llorar –Podemos compartir mi cama…

Eres un pequeño depravado –se acercó a besar al castaño.

¡No me refería a eso! –gritó con la cara roja cual tomate.

Jajaja, lo sé. Pero me encanta verte sonrojado.

Ah, es cierto. Espera. –Dijo regresando al interior del departamento. –Casi olvido darte esto, recuerda que es la próxima semana. –Dijo entregándole un pequeño papel cuadrado, con un grabado en tonos azules, dentro de un sobre de plástico. –Sin ella no podrás entrar.

Víctor ya había estado planeando decirle tanto a Yuuri como a su familia que no asistiría a la boda. Se inventaría para su familia alguna enfermedad y para Yuuri algún viaje repentino. Lo que fuese necesario para no tener que encarar su mentira.

¿Sucede algo? –Yuuri notó la preocupación en el rostro de su pareja.

Eh, pues verás… Yo…

No vayas a decirme que no vas a ir –dijo casi comenzando a llorar. –Yo de verdad deseo que vayas…

Bueno, es que verás… Tal vez deba salir de viaje…

Por favor Víctor, ellos estarán ahí, los locos que te conté la otra vez, al parecer mi padre hará negocios con ellos, sí estás conmigo ellos no se atreverán a acercárseme, por favor, no me dejes solo –abrazó al mayor, aferrándose a su pecho.

Está bien… iré –Era débil, muy débil; varias veces su madre le dijo que esa sería su ruina y vaya que tenía razón.

¡Gracias Víctor! – lo abrazó por el cuello y le regaló un último beso antes de marcharse – Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.

Lo haré… - se giró –Y ahora debo ver la manera de salir bien librado de esto.

•

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, aún no tenía ni la excusa perfecta ni un buen motivo para evitar que sus hermanos fueran a la boda, ya había abandonado la idea de no ir, en el fondo deseaba asistir, conocer a la familia de Yuuri. Según le contó el menor, él ya había contado a sus padres, hermana y futuro cuñado sobre su relación con el ruso. Todos estuvieron más que felices de poder conocer a Víctor Plisetsky, sujeto que por cierto no existía.

Esos 7 días fueron entre trabajo, salir con sus hermanos, escaparse para ir a la casa de Yuuri para cenar con él, ver la tv y tener sexo, mucho sexo.

 **Víctor 3**

 **Nos vemos mañana, espero que te guste mi traje.**

 **Lo escogí pensando en que te gustaría.**

 **('∀'●)**

 **Yuuri 3 3**

 **Estoy seguro de que te verás muy apuesto**

 **Muero de ganas porque sea mañana (*°∀°)=3**

Pese a todos sus intentos, entre ellos ofrecerles un viaje a Hawaii a sus hermanos, no logró que desistieran de la idea de ir a la boda, la cereza del pastel fue cuando llegaron las prendas que usarían para la fiesta.

Sus hermanos, luciendo todo el porte de los Nikiforov mostrando unos finos trajes, por su parte Georgi vestía de un profundo negro, incluso en la camisa, acompañado de una corbata color morado. Yuri por su parte usaba un traje color beige, con una camisa azul y corbata con motivos de leopardo, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta así que se veía mayor de lo acostumbrado. Y para finalizar estaba Mila que usaba un vestido color vino, con joyería de diamantes, el cabello había pasado por algunos aparatos hasta volverse más ondulado y de el prendía un pequeño pasador de diamantes.

Derrotado sólo le quedaba una opción. Mentir una vez más.

Dijo a su familia que había olvidado algunas cosas en la oficina y que los vería directo en la celebración. Su plan era, llegar a la fiesta, saludar a todos, besar a Yuuri, felicitar a su cuñada y salir de ahí corriendo antes de que llegara su familia, para cuando ellos se fueran simplemente regresaría fingiendo alguna breve emergencia del trabajo. Lo sentía por su familia, pero aquella relación con Yuuri en ese momento era primordial, sí era descubierto probablemente todo acabaría y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

¿Dónde está Víctor? –cuestionó Lilia a sus hijos menores.

Dijo que se le había olvidado algo de la oficina, dijo que no alcanza en la fiesta. –Respondió Georgi –Aunque no tengo idea de qué pueda ser, ayer justo acabamos todo para tener el día libre.

Pues qué más da, ya dijo el muchacho que allá nos vería, así que vamos de una vez. –gritó Yakov.

Pues el problema en sí es que no lo van a dejar entrar, yo soy la que tiene los pases de todos. –Lilia mostró los pases, 6 de ellos, con pequeños detalles en azul y las letras de "Invitado" en ellas.

¿Entonces? ¿Lo llamo para regrese? –preguntó Yuri.

Sí hace eso sólo nos vamos a demorar más –recalcó Mila –Le mandaré un mensaje diciéndole que cuando este por llegar me llame, así saldré a darle su pase.

Era un hecho para todos los Nikiforov desde Yakov hasta Yuri que Víctor estaba saliendo con alguien, lo amaban, pero eso no los hacía estúpidos, sus salidas "solo", su repentino gusto por las películas de caricaturas además de que a veces su ropa olía diferente, no era el jabón que sus mucamas usaban, era distinto por último el hecho de que el mayor hubiera puesto contraseña en su celular.

Desde que tenían memoria los tres tenían pleno acceso al teléfono de su hermano, aunque rara vez hacían uso de dicho "derecho".

Tal vez piensa traer a la chica con la que sale a la fiesta, sería una buena oportunidad para que la conozcamos. –dijo Lilia ya dentro del auto.

No estoy segura de querer que Víctor tenga novia, digo quién sabe si es una buena chica, puede ser una interesada en su dinero. –Yo me opongo, ahí estaban otra vez los pucheros de Mila.

Bueno, es normal que Víctor quiera una compañera, ya es mayor, quien sabe, puede que hasta pronto nos sorprenda que la siguiente boda a la que vayamos sea a la de su hermano. –Dijo entre carcajadas Yakov.

Los tres menores se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

No.

Esa idea no les gustaba, sabían que tarde o temprano llegarían a esa situación, pero Víctor era suyo, apenas llevaba unos meses de regreso, no sería justo que sólo llegara para irse de nuevo ¿cierto?

•

Víctor llegó a la boda, de inmediato dio el pase que Yuuri le había entregado días antes. La ceremonia ya había comenzado, vio al frente junto a la novia a su amado, vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa azul y corbata negra, su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás, le daba un aire de madurez que no había visto antes.

Escuchó como decía la pequeña frase "Sí, acepto"

Los novios dijeron sus votos, entregaron anillos y culminó la ceremonia con un beso.

Después de la foto familiar Yuuri corrió a lado de Víctor. Recibiéndolo con un beso en la boca, tomando su mano y llevándolo con sus padres.

La familia Katsuki era tremendamente cálida, los recibieron con afecto, Víctor descubrió que su querido era la viva imagen de su madre, eso le causo una sensación de ternura inmensa.

También aprendió que Mari, la hermana mayor de Yuuri podía ser una chica tranquila, pero de ser necesario era una chica brutal, capaz de romperle la cara a quién fuera necesario. Por último conoció al que tarde o temprano debería encarar, el padre de Yuuri y socio de su padre, a simple vista era un hombre de lo más tranquilo, nada que ver con el concepto de hombre de negocios duro y firme que era su padre.

El ambiente de paz y armonía se vio pausado por el sonido del teléfono del ruso.

Disculpen, debo contestar. –dijo para darse media vuelta –Sí ¿Qué pasa Mila?

¿Dónde estás? Se escucha música.

Pues verás acabé pronto lo que tenía pendiente y vine directo a la fiesta. ¿Y ustedes?

Vamos para allá, pero ¿Cómo entraste? Nosotros tenemos tú pase.

Ah… -Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- Sólo dije quién era y pues pude pasar – dijo con la voz temblando.

Bueno cómo sea ya estamos llegando, te buscamos en un rato.

Colgó y de inmediato corrió a buscar a Yuuri, lo tomo se la mano y lo llevo a un lugar aparato.

¿Víctor? No me digas que quieres hacerlo aquí…

¿Eh? ¡No! A veces eres un completo pervertido Yuuri~ -rio y después besos los labios del otro.

Lo que pasa es que debo ir un momento a la oficina, al parecer hay algún problema, no tardaré.

¿Qué? No, no te vayas, ellos acaban de llegar, me lo dijo mi hermana. –dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Sólo será un momento querido, quédate cerca de tú familia y todo estará bien.

En el fondo le dolía que Yuuri tuviera que sentirse así por culpa de sus hermanos, era algo que debía solucionar lo más pronto posible.

Trató de calmarlo a base de besos y caricias, cuando por fin el menor lo soltó diciendo que estaría bien se paró de puntas para besarlo a modo de despedida, cuando escuchó la voz de Yuri gritando.

¡Ahí está!

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola *sale de debajo de la cama***

 **Sé que demoré mucho, pero es que he tenido algunas cosas personales y pues entre eso y el evento de eldarya me roban mucho tiempo lol**

 **Acá les dejo este cap, el resto de la boda vendrá en el siguiente capítulo y claro, ya es momento de que Georgi salga a escena ewe (buajajajaja) sin más los dejo y esperen actuu**

 **Sin más espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden visitar mi otro fic "Diario de la nueva escuela" que también se publica en esta plataforma.**

 **Ambas historias se publican en wattpad y**

 **Prohibido traducir, adaptar y copiar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Odio que no me ames o que lindos encajes

¡Ahí está!

A lo lejos la inigualable voz de su hermano menor resonó, estaban tan cerca. Cómo pudo, abrió una pequeña puerta cerca de ellos. Y entraron a lo que parecía un armario de escobas.

Uf, salvados. Eres mi héroe Víctor. –El castaño beso de nuevo a su pareja.- Quedémonos un momento aquí. –su actuar era el de un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura y se escondía para no recibir un castigo.

Sí, creo que será lo mejor. –Víctor sabía que estaba realmente cerca de ser desenmascarado y con ello se irían toda la felicidad que tenía de momento.

Pasados unos minutos en los que compartieron risas y besos Yuuri se asomó para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca.

En efecto, sus perseguidores no estaban ni remotamente cerca.

Listo, vámonos, ya te retrasé más de lo que era necesario, además entre más rápido te vayas más rápido volverás. –sonrió con algo de tristeza detrás de su semblante, no quería que el mayor se fuera, pero tampoco era tan inmaduro como para no comprender que las cosas del trabajo estaban fuera de su control.

Caminando con cautela, revisando casa paso que daban la pareja llegó a las cercanías de la mesa familiar Katsuki, anunció a sus futuros suegros que debía retirarse, pero que regresaría en cuanto pudiera.

Alejándose de los japoneses, comenzó a buscar a alguno de sus hermanos, para que estos no sospecharan de su paradero. Cerca de la mesa de bocadillos encontró a Georgi degustando una copa de vino acompañado de unos canapés.

Ah, por fin te encuentro, está lleno de gente aquí. – Dijo Víctor con la intensión de poner una excusa para no estar con ellos en la fiesta.

No es tanta gente, exageras… Nuestra mesa está por allá. Mamá y papá te han estado buscando, al parecer quieren presentarnos con los anfitriones hasta que estemos completos. Iré por Mila y Yuri. –dijo girándose.

¡Espera!

¿Pasa algo? –dijo a medio masticar un bocadillo.

Sí, creo que mejor me regreso a la casa, me duele mucho la cabeza.

Pues yo te veo muy bien… -vio de reojo a su hermano.

Es que soy diplomático… además no me gustaría estorbarle a papá con su presentación, ve tú en mi lugar, al final ambos somos los encargados.

Todo esto huele a mentiras Víctor… -Georgi no se tragaba las mentiras de su hermano –Para mí que te quieres ir con la chica con la que sales. Sí ibas a estar así mejor la hubieras traído, de paso la conocíamos todos.

¿Cuál chica? ¿De qué hablas? –Su voz empezaba a temblar –Yo seré soltero por siempre… jajajaja –risa más fingida jamás había hecho.

Ve y dile eso a alguien que no te conozca, todos sabemos que te estás viendo con alguien, pero sí quieres mantenerlo en secreto lo respetaré. Sólo no olvides que nosotros decidiremos sí es la adecuada o no para ti.

Sí llegara a encontrar a alguien te aseguro que sería tan digna que hasta ustedes se pondrían celosos. – Pues de cierta manera lo que decía era verdad.

Cómo sea, le diré a nuestros padres que te fuiste porque te dolía el estómago.

Sí, de verdad me duele –puso sus manos en su abdomen cómo sí sintiera que se estrujara. –Compraré medicinas camino a casa.

Víctor… dijiste que era la cabeza…

…

Ya vete, ya veré que me invento para cubrirte, pero más te vale que me cuentes la verdad.

Prometo que algún día lo haré –cuando ellos dejen de pretender a su Yuuri y claro, dejando un poco de tiempo para que se bajen los ánimos, lo haría. No estaba en sus planes vivir por siempre ocultando su relación con Yuuri. –Gracias, te debo una.

Y prometo cobrártela –dijo sujetando el hombro de su hermano mayor.

A tientas salió de la fiesta, se metió en su auto y condujo hasta tres calles atrás, no iría muy lejos. Sabía que su madre no eran la fan número uno de las reuniones conglomeradas y tal vez en unas 3 horas máximo saldrían de ahí.

Sacó un libro, más bien era una historieta "manga" lo llamó Yuuri, al parecer era algo como literatura en su país, tenía al menos unos 4 volúmenes en el auto, prestamos de su novio, quién al parecer era gran fanático. Pasadas dos horas y terminando de descubrir que Kaito al final si logró robar la piedra preciosa, recibió un mensaje que le heló el alma.

 _ **Mila:**_

 _ **Víctor, creo que al final sí utilizaré la opción del embarazo, ya está algo ebrio.**_

 _ **Sé que te vas a enojar, pero prometo que sólo será mientras descubre que sí está enamorado de mí.**_

 _ **Deséame suerte. 3**_

Salió corriendo de su auto, corriendo 3 calles a toda velocidad hasta el lugar de la fiesta, mientras intentaba llamar a su hermana sin respuesta alguna.

 _Maldita sea Mila, no vayas a hacer una tontería._

Se acercó a puerta y mostrando su pase corrió sin importar nada, corrió aún más adentrándose en la fiesta.

Se topó con Mari, a quién le preguntó del paradero de Yuuri. Está le respondió que hacía casi media hora que lo había perdido de vista, pero que lo más probable es que estuviera por la parte trasera, ya que no era muy aficionado de las multitudes.

Se guío por sus instintos y fue hacía el pequeño armario dónde habían estado escondidos hace apenas unas horas antes, cerca de ahí estaba una pequeña choza que al parecer antes usaban los meseros para tomar descansos.

Se asomó por un pequeña ventana para cerciorarse, la imagen que vio probablemente no la tendría ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, su hermana estaba literalmente asentada sobre la cintura de su querido Yuuri, con el vestido a medio quitar y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía sí actuar como un novio celoso o como un hermano protector, tomó camino para entrar en la choza no sabía en realidad que iba a hacer, pero algo era seguro, no dejaría que aquellos dos llegaran a hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentirían.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, parando en seco al escuchar al japonés.

Ok, ya fue suficiente Mila.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso de verdad no te gusto? ¿Tan fea soy? – Esa chica había aprendido bien el arte de manipular.

No, no se trata de eso, eres una chica muy hermosa, cualquiera estaría feliz de ser tu pareja. Y por favor vístete que me distrae tu brasier.

Ah… ¿te gusta el encaje negro? ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Que a mí no me interesas de ése modo, de verdad… Por favor comprende… Y quítate de encima.- dijo empujando un poco por lo hombros a Mila.

¿Te gusta alguien más? –Lanzó la pregunta con la confianza de que la respuesta sería negativa.

¡Sí! ¡Estoy enamorado de alguien! ¡Lo amo!

Se hizo una pausa, Víctor estaba dudoso del porque no se seguía escuchando nada, hasta que el sonido de los sollozos de su hermana inundaron el lugar.

Oh, no por favor… Mila no llores –escuchó al castaño

Es… que… tú me gustas mucho, de verdad –Mila trataba de crear frases mientras controlaba sus lágrimas. –Desde que te vi me gustaste… creí que sí me esforzaba algún día me notarías… Y ahora me dices que alguien se me adelantó…

Perdón Mila… Pero es mejor que te diga la verdad, yo ahora mismo tengo una relación y amo mucho a mi pareja… Soy de verdad feliz… No me atrevería a darte esperanzas sí sé que no puedo corresponderte… -Yuuri sacó un pequeño pañuelo azul con franjas blancas y limpió las lágrimas de la chica.

Esto es lo peor… Me rechazas y luego eres amable… Por eso no dejo de enamorarme de ti… -Mila se levantó del regazo del otro, comenzando a acomodarse la ropa. –Pero sabes, creo que ya no te molestaré más –sonrió a fuerzas –al menos sé que lo intenté.

Por fuera Víctor sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su hermanita estaba dentro, con el corazón roto, llorando frente a alguien; cosa que rara vez hacía incluso con su familia. Deseaba entrar y consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo mejoraría. Que aunque Yuuri no la quisiera, para él ella era su única hermanita a la cual protegería de todo. Pero a su vez comprendía a Yuuri, quien habló de frente y siendo sincero. Se imaginó a Yuuri diciéndole esas mismas palabras a él, casi comenzaba a llorar también.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta y corrió a esconderse en un lado del lugar. Desde una esquina logró ver a ambos saliendo.

¿Segura que estás bien? Puedo acompañarte con tu familia – En el fondo no quería hacerlo, pero notaba muy afectada a la pelirroja.

No te preocupes, primero iré a retocarme el maquillaje… Lavaré esto y luego te lo devuelvo –mostró el pañuelo que antes había recibido, ahora mojado de lágrimas y con manchas de maquillaje en él.

Puedes quedártelo. –sonrió –Otra vez, perdón por no poder corresponderte, pero ¿Qué te parece sí somos amigos? No me refiero a ahora mismo, pero tal vez en un futuro…

Me encantaría Yuuri –Mila se acercó al rostro del castaño y besó su mejilla –Pero primero necesito tiempo para asimilarlo.

Ok, ese beso no le agradó mucho a Víctor, pero lo considero como el punto final de ese tema entre aquellos dos. Esperó a que ambos se fueran, sentado, pensando y pensando. ¿Cómo tomarían sus hermanos su relación con Yuuri? ¿Y qué hay de Yuuri? ¿Cómo lo afrontaría? Era obvio que se iba a molestar, pero esperaba que sí le explicaba todo desde su punto de vista, el probablemente lo comprendería.

" _Debo decirle la verdad a Yuuri"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la melodía de su celular, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, la llamada era de su madre.

Si bueno.

Hola hijo. ¿Ya estás en la casa?

Emm, no. Fui a tomar un paseo en el auto. –mintió una vez más-

Pero Georgi dijo que tenías diarrea, que prácticamente habías ensuciado tus pantalones

" _Pequeño mentiroso"_

Sólo me sentí un poco mal, mis pantalones están perfectamente limpios.

Bueno, cómo sea. Nosotros ya vamos de camino a casa, Mila no se siente bien.

¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó aun sabiendo que probablemente su hermana había fingido un malestar para justificar su aspecto y su humor.

Al parecer se le bajó la presión, dijo que no sentía bien. Llamamos al médico que también ya va en camino a la casa. Por favor no vayas a demorar mucho. Ya sabes que a tu hermana le relaja cuando estas cerca.

Sí, lo sé –respondió –Iré lo más pronto posible.

Te esperamos.

Sin más colgó. Caminó hacía la multitud hasta encontrar a Yuuri quién le daba la espalda por estar hurgando en la mesa de las bebidas.

Lo abrazó desde la espalda, causando que el menor se tensara del susto.

Ya vine amor… - le susurró al oído.

¡Víctor! ¡Qué bueno que volviste! –gritó abalanzándose sobre el cuello del otro. –Esas personas por fin se fueron… Pero sabes, hoy pude confrontar a la chica. –su aliento olía un poco a alcohol.

Oh vaya ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –dijo besando la frente del menor.

Yo, le dije que estaba con alguien y que no podría corresponderle

Que bien, eso te ahorrará muchos problemas –dijo francamente.

Pero sabes… La hice llorar… Yo me sentí de verdad mal por eso, me recordó a una vez que hice llorar a Mari –el semblante de Yuuri era serio y melancólico.

Víctor ya no tenía palabras que decir, la culpa y el remordimiento la comían por dentro, hubiese sido cobarde o hipócrita seguir comentando al respecto, tan solo lo abrazó y besó su cuello.

En el fondo agradecía que aun cuando rechazó a Mila no fue grosero, se comportó como él lo conocía, como un ángel y un caballero digno de todo su respeto.

Era ya casi el final de la fiesta, muy pocos eran los invitados que aún quedaban, al parecer tanto Yuuri como su padre se habían pasado de copas, por lo que ambos se encontraban bailando como dementes en la pista. Para risa de Víctor, tanto su suegra como su cuñada ya estaban más que acostumbradas a dicha escena.

" _Son borrachos de los que bailan"_ \- le habían comentando

Víctor al final decidió tomar la iniciativa y tomó a su pareja para bailar un par de baladas juntos. Para después despedirse de los Katsuki y regresar a su casa.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de su casa se topó con su padre, quién leía un libro mientras degustaba un vaso de vodka.

Qué bueno que llegas, tú madre está a punto de volverme loco con tantas preguntas –dijo dando un sorbo a su vaso. –sabes lo mejor será que le presentes a la chica a todos, sé que quieres algo de privacidad, pero estarte escabullendo de todos para irte a verla no es algo digno de ti.

¿Por qué todos creen que estoy saliendo con alguien? –Víctor creía que estaba siendo bastante discreto.

Porque no somos idiotas, pero bueno sí quieres seguir con tu juego eres libre de hacerlo, pero te aseguro algo. Ninguna mujer merece ser "escondida" de ese modo, dale su lugar o mejor déjala libre.

" _ **Tenía razón"**_

" _ **Ya lo sabía"**_

¡Víctor! –fueron interrumpidos por Lilia –Que bueno que vienes, al parecer Mila sólo estaba algo cansada, por si acaso el médico le dio unas vitaminas, ya las mandé comprar, pero ve a ver a tu hermana.

Si madre, para allá iba.

Pasó de largo a su madre, deseándole buenas noches en el proceso, yendo directo al cuarto de su hermana. Tocó la puerta, asomando la mano para anunciarse. No consideraba correcto entrar, ya que pudiera ser que su hermana estuviese cambiándose de ropa o algo por el estilo.

Pasa –escuchó a su hermana

Hola bonita, ¿cómo te sientes?

En realidad no me sentía mal ¿sabes?

Eso pensé, por cierto. ¿Se puede saber que rayos pretendías con esto? –le mostró el mensaje que le había enviado antes.

Sólo que tienes a una tremenda idiota por hermana… No te preocupes no logré nada –sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear.

Víctor se acostó junto a ella y pasó su brazo por su espalda, hundiéndola en un abrazo.

Soy una tonta hermano… Yo lo intenté, pero al final él dijo que no… -ya no podía controlar más sus lágrimas – ya sale con alguien… Perdí mi oportunidad…

Tranquila –susurró en la cabeza de su hermana haciendo más fuerte su abrazo.

Podía sentir como su camisa comenzaba a humedecerse en el lugar dónde Mila posaba su cabeza, pero sólo la dejo desahogarse, sintiendo en el fondo una inmensa culpa. De haber sido honesto desde un comienzo probablemente esta situación no hubiera existido, de ser franco le habría dado a Yuuri su lugar como pareja, no tendría que esconderlo y menos mentirle. De seguro sus hermanos habrían terminado por rendirse y buscado el amor en otro lugar, pero no, ahora no sabía cómo salir de esa situación mientras trataba de consolar a su hermana.

Pasados algunos días desde la boda, Víctor seguía buscando el momento idóneo para revelarle la verdad a Yuuri, cómo explicaría la situación, que era ignorante de lo que sus hermanos sentían o habían hecho, que cuando lo conoció quedó flechado sin saber nada y que por miedo a su rechazo había mentido.

Ojala todo fuese tan simple como pedir un "perdón" y seguir con sus vidas.

Esa tarde tenía programada una comida con Yuuri, quién le presentaría a sus amigos. La idea lo motivaba bastante, ya que ser presentado como el "novio formal" del japonés lo llenaba de ilusión y consideraba que era una buena señal para su futuro juntos.

Así que terminó por conocer a varios chicos, evidentemente todos menores que él, primero estaba Pichit quién era el mejor amigo de Yuuri, debía reconocer que algo de celos salieron de él cuando lo vio abrazando a su novio, pero al final la idea le pareció por demás descabellada, celar no era algo que deseaba hacer, además que confiaba plenamente en el amor que Yuuri le demostraba.

También estaba un chico llamado Huang, que provenía de china y por ultimo un tipo moreno y alto llamado Otabek, éste último era muy serio en comparación de los demás; tanto que para Víctor fue difícil entablar conversación con él. Aunque el grupo era muy diverso entre sí parecían ser muy unidos, Yuuri le contó que los había conocido en varios campamentos a los que iban en vacaciones, por eso sus rangos de edad eran algo variados, parecía ser que incluso ellos conocían a Mari.

Otra semana más había pasado sin que Víctor lograra confesar la verdad de lo que pasaba, estaba en la oficina, enviando mensajes, llamando y organizando lo que sería los proyectos futuros, entre ellos los que tenían que ver con la familia Katsuki. El proyecto no era cosa de otro mundo para él. La idea era una cadena de hoteles de diferentes niveles, desde hostales hasta bussines class todos en colaboración con los japoneses. De lograrse ambas familias saldrían tremendamente beneficiadas a nivel económico, por lo que el ruso ponía especial cuidado con las decisiones que se tomaban.

Llegada la tarde y a punto de irse, Georgi entró a su oficina.

Hola hermanito, ya me iba ¿Quieres que regresemos juntos?

Gracias, pero prefiero no ir en compañía de mentirosos

¿Disculpa? –esa era la primera vez que alguno de sus hermanos le hablaba tan golpeado y seco.

No quise creer cuando Mila nos dijo a Yuri y a mí que era mejor que nos rindiéramos de una vez, porque nuestro anguelito ya tenía pareja…

…

Y con lo que me vengo encontrando –dijo arrojando unas fotos en el escritorio de su hermano mayor.

Resulta que nos has estado viendo la cara a todos… -Georgi se escuchaba bastante molesto.

Víctor tomó las fotos y en ella se retrataban a él junto con Yuuri el día en que fueron a con los amigos del japonés muy alegres.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, perdón por desaparecer casi un mes (en este fic) pero pues a ratos no tenía muchas ganas de escribir y luego el Windows de mi lap no quería funcionar y se me murió el antivirus, más el viaje a Guadalajara a ver a Kubo y Sayo. Pero no piensen que planeo dejar el fic. Eso jamás, aunque puede que le queden sí acaso unos 4 capítulos más. Desde un comienzo no planeaba hacerlo muy largo así que me mantengo en ese plan.**

 **Para los que leen "Diario de la nueva escuela" les informo que esta semana habrá actuu además de que comenzaré con otro fic de YOI (sí, me gusta mucho escribir de yoi) pero esta vez el fic será aún más corto, puede que sólo sea un one o two shot, dónde los protagonistas serán Yuuri y Yakov (no me maten)**

 **Aún no me decido por sí meter Otario en este fic o no :v**

 **Sin más espero sus likes, votos, comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Todas mis historias se publican en wattpad y**

 **Queda prohibido adaptar, traducir o copiar este fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Odio ocultarme o ¿Qué sabes de mi novio?

Fotos, pequeño conjunto de pixeles que aun con la peor de las impresoras podía arruinar o salvar la vida de una persona, esos pequeños papeles que nos muestran de manera objetiva la realidad, aquellas que nos guste o no, nos impiden negar sucesos. Fotos, aquello que había estado evitando durante toda su relación con Yuuri, con excusas y más mentiras, era más que obvio para el menor de los Katsuki que tener una foto con su querido novio rondando por las redes le daba un chane para que el gremio Nikiforov dejara de atosigarlo. Pero su querido ruso siempre se negaba a estas. Lo más cerca que logró obtener fue una foto dónde se veían un poco las piernas de Víctor, cuando ambos estaban sentados en una banca de un parque.

Fotos, sí lo que Georgi le lanzó al escritorio fueron evidencias físicas de él, con Yuuri y los amigos de este, gozando la vida, divirtiéndose.

¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir a tú favor? –Georgi no estaba dispuesto a escuchar excusas.

No entiendo ni un poco de qué me hablas, sólo salí con unos conocidos a comer y pasar el rato ¿Acaso está mal? – otra mentira más para la bolsa.

Por favor Víctor, deja de ofender así mi inteligencia, sé a la perfección que estás saliendo con Yuuri.

Ok, ya no había más que tener un pequeño vomito verbal…

Está bien, me descubriste.

De hecho te descubrí desde hace semanas – Georgi tomo asiento, la plática sería larga –Lo he estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo

¿Lo estás acosando? – Ya no había forma de defender más a sus hermanos.

Acosar es una palabra muy fea, digamos que lo estaba "cuidando", pero cuál fue mi casualidad de que de pronto mi hermano se pasa todo el tiempo con él, sin mencionar que te la pasas en su departamento.

Georgi, eso está mal. ¿Qué rayos les pasa a los tres? No sé qué demonios tienen en esas cabezas, lo molestan, lo fastidian, lo acosan, se le ofrecen. ¡Con un demonio! –todas sus quejas de hace ya casi 6 meses habían terminado por explotar- Creí que eran diferentes y mira nada más con que me vengo a encontrar.

Mira quién lo dice "Víctor Plisetsky"… -Georgi era siempre obediente de su hermano, pero probablemente era el único que se atrevía a confrontarlo directamente, Mila y Yuri jamás lo hacían. –Ahora me vas a decir que no te estás inventando una vida ficticia ¿Acaso lo que tú haces no es también algo malo? ¡Le mientes descaradamente!

¿Cómo supiste eso?

Por favor Víctor, "Plisetsky" es el nombre de soltera de mamá, el día de la boda de la chica Katsuki yo entregué nuestros pases y curiosamente estaba un "Víctor Nikiforov" y un "Víctor Plisetsky" en la lista de invitados… Honestamente debes agradecer que Yuuri sea algo distraído porque te aseguro que no estás siendo muy discreto con tu doble vida.

Muy bien, ya que parece ser que no tengo más que ocultar mi duda es ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?, ¿Le vas a decir a Yuuri?, ¿Le vas a decir a Mila y Yuri? –Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que así fuera, que de una vez por todas se acabaran las mentira; tal vez podría ponerle un arreglo a todo y seguir con su vida.

Me temo que no, pese a que nos mentiste a todos. No tengo intención de hacerte fácil el camino de la verdad. Pero eso sí te diré estoy muy decepcionado de ti, siempre supe que Mila es una terca berrinchuda y que Yuri es un indeciso enojón; pero tú, tu era mi ejemplo a seguir. Nosotros te admiramos, cómo no tienes una idea. Cuando pensamos que podrías llegar a tener una pareja y que pronto podrías casarte por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos pusimos del mismo lado, el de impedir que una chica que no fuera digna de ti te llevara de nuestro lado. –Era la primera vez que Víctor vio en su hermano esa expresión, colmada de enojo y decepción –Además nosotros no nos hemos llevado bien desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo fingíamos.

Espera ¿Qué? – Ya nada tenía sentido.

Cómo lo oyes, desde que Mila se fijó en Yuuri no hemos estado en paz, ni que decir cuando Yuri entró a la universidad y da la casualidad de que también le gustaba.

Pero ustedes… Ustedes siempre estaban juntos, no puedo creer que desde que me fui estuvieran peleando. – En ese momento recordó las palabras de su padre cuando regresó, cuando le sugirió que ayudara con

sus hermanos porque la situación no era buena. Pero en toda su estancia jamás habían existido altercados dignos de mención.

¡Ellos tienen la culpa! ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡A mí me gustaba desde que éramos compañeros! En cuanto se lo dije a Mila de la nada le "nació" el amor, lo mismo con Yuri.

¡Yuuri no es un juguete que alguien "vio primero", es una persona Georgi! – La paciencia ya se había terminado.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio viéndose a los ojos, hasta que por fin Georgi cedió y bajó el tono de voz, el mayor hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban enojados con el otro, pero debían mantener la calma, al final eran hermanos y se amaban. Esto era un obstáculo en la vida que ambos debían afrontar.

Lo amo… y no pienso renunciar a él –dijo Víctor al aire

Supuse que eso ibas a decir, pero sabes. Ya no estoy interesado, no negaré que toda mi atención ha estado en él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero supongo que al final no era para mí.

Te lo agradezco, de verdad.

No me agradezcas nada. Te recuerdo que Yuuri no sabe nada, quién sabe sí te perdone. Me pasé 5 años en la escuela con él y te aseguro que no es de los que es tranquilo, pero cuando se enoja es temible.

Sí, lo sé…

¿Quién diría que 4 de 4 Nikiforov caímos por la misma persona? Supongo que es cierto eso de que los hermanos tienen gustos similares.

Ah… No sé cómo demonios voy a salir de esto… Mila y Yuri me van a odiar…

No se sí a odiarte, pero al menos te aseguro que no te van a hablar en mucho tiempo.

No es mucho consuelo… Supongo que tendré que pedirles perdón 3 veces al día…

Por cierto Víctor… -Georgi se sentó en la orilla del sillón.

Aja… -por mero instinto Víctor retrocedió lo más que pudo de su silla.

¿Ya lo hiciste con él verdad? –Sí era algo morbosa su pregunta, pero Georgi creyó que eso le daría fin a sus sueños con el nipón.

¡Georgi Nikiforov! ¡Eso es privado! –gritó sonrosado hasta la orejas

Ah ya veo… Qué bueno que al menos uno de nosotros sea feliz. –El mensaje fue más que claro.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron, salieron de la oficina tomaron el auto de mayor en el que se fueron juntos.

Víctor llevó a su hermano a comer para después ir a un bar en dónde el menor se emborracho y lloró por su amor perdido, pero a la vez brindó por la felicidad y el amor de su hermano mayor.

" _ **Porque no te mate cuando se entere"**_ –dijo brindando antes de caer inconsciente.

•

Para Yuuri la vida era ahora mismo color rosa, por fin uno de sus problemas llamada Mila Nikiforov se había rendido, los mensajes de Georgi dejaban de llegar, Yuri estaba molestando, pero no con la misma frecuencia de antes; su hermana le había llenado de regalos de su viaje de bodas, su padre le estaba instruyendo en el manejo de los negocios, ya que las negociaciones con los Nikiforov empezarían pronto y como su máxima felicidad ahora tenía un novio al cual amaba profundamente, con el que pasaba cada momento libre que ambos tuviera.

Había aprendido que Víctor tiene un lado muy caprichoso, pero no era algo que él no supiera manejar, que cuando era más joven llevaba el cabello largo, le gustaba comer y beber pero nunca se emborrachaba. Le gustaban las películas cursis, odiaba las que trataban de autos o robots. Descubrió que tenía un pequeño lugar en la cadera y que este amaba cuando lo besaba en ese punto.

Su mudanza estaba por fin completa, por lo que pensó en conseguirse un pequeño compañero con quién compartir.

"Será nuestro bebé" – pensaba

Sabía que su relación con Víctor no le daría hijos tal cual propios, pero ya había muchas nuevas formas de tener bebés. Sería algo que hablaría más adelante con su amado. Pero en sus planes estaba conseguir un cachorro. Le era más que obvio que Víctor era de los que amaban a los perros, en eso eran iguales. Por lo que pasó buena parte de su tarde saliendo de la oficina en varios albergues para perros.

Los requisitos que le pedían eran mucho más complejos de los que llegó a imaginar, desde la edad, capacidad económica, si estaba casado, tenía hijos, vivía solo o con familia, quién cuidaría al can. Sentía como si estuviera en un proceso de adopción de un infante.

Cansado de cagar y dejando "solicitudes" en algunos de los alberges siguió su camino, hacía más frío del normal, eso era algo con lo que no acababa de lidiar de vivir en Rusia, en Japón y Estados Unidos hacía frío en los inviernos, pero no era nada comparado a lo que había ahí.

Metió sus manos en su chaqueta y camino, pesé a que su padre le había dado un auto, con la oferta de contratarle un chofer, éste no aceptó. Al final le era difícil acostumbrarse a esa vida de ricos que llevaban. Prefería usar el transporte público o andar a pie, eso le ayudaba cuando necesitaba tomar decisiones o cuando estaba triste.

Pasadas unas cuadras escuchó la bocina de un auto que se le acercaba. No reconocía el auto en absoluto, hasta que se bajó la ventanilla de atrás y vio como Georgi asomaba de ella.

Sube

No gracias –giro para continuar con su camino

Anda, prometo que no te haré nada –prácticamente gritaba desde la ventana –Además está por empezar a nevar, te juro que sí se pone feo van a cerrar los trenes.

¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti…?

No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí, sólo que te subas al auto y ya.

No, mejor no. Adiós.

Anda, no seas tan grosero, quiero hablar contigo.

•

Ése día nevaba como hace mucho no pasaba, al menos no desde que Mari lo recuerde. Le gustaba Rusia, ahí había conocido al que ahora llamaba esposo y dónde su padre había encontrado una "mina de oro", sobre todo ahora que los negocios se extenderían con una peculiar familia rusa, que apenas logró ver de lejos el día de su boda.

Ella misma se negó a tener el control del pequeño imperio que su padre había construido, pero aún con todas las negativas Toshiya terminó por heredarle algunos negocios, no eran los más grandes, ni de cerca los que más ganancias dejaban, pero eran los que ella deseaba manejar. Quería tener hijos algún día así que ser mujer de negocios si bien no le impedía serlo, ella prefería una vida tranquila encargándose del cuidado de su familia.

Paseando del brazo de su esposo recorría varias tiendas, ambos deseaban comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para su nuevo hogar. De paso le compró algunas playeras y ropa interior a su hermano menor. Yuuri era a sus ojos algo más similar a un pequeño niño muy alto incapaz de vivir en una independencia total (Aunque él juraba que sí) por lo que en su papel de hermana de vez en cuando se encargaba de que su hermano no viviera siempre usando sus ropas viejas que lo hacían tan feliz. También hacía visitas sin avisar a su departamento para asegurarse de que el menor no estuviera viviendo de comida instantánea o pizzas.

En últimas fechas esos esfuerzos extras no estaban siendo requeridos, ya que el actual novio de su hermanito al parecer también había notado que Yuuri podía ser verdaderamente descuidado con su bienestar, así que se encargaba de dar ese pequeño soporte. Ya fuera llevándole comida sana, cuidando que el menor no se distrajera viendo la tv y con eso no durmiera, además como un extra, su hermano no quería verse mal o desarreglado frente a su pareja, por lo que ahora veía siempre la manera de tener ropa limpia y no tan vieja entre sus cajones.

Ambos recién casados terminaban de comprar algunas prendas cuando Mari notó un a unos pasos de ella a alguien más que conocido.

¿Oye ese no es el novio de tú hermano? –le preguntó su esposo Andrey

Sí, es él.

¡Oye Víc...! –subió un poco su voz

Ambos quedaron perplejos cuando vieron al albino con una chica de cabello negro abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla, tomados del brazo dirigiéndose a una tienda de lencería.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Hola a mis queridos lectores a los que hace un mes no le he dado actuu. Perdón de verdad, pero bueno la vida es compleja, con subidas y bajadas, con felicidad y depresiones.**

 **Con tiempo libre… como para verme las 5 temporadas de Orange is the new black completa en vez de ponerme a escribir** **((** **(** **ｴ** **)** **=))** **Además de que algunas sabrán trabajo en un fansub de yaoi y he tenido mucho trabajo también de ahí, así que acababa ya cansada de estar en la pc** **ヘ** **(** **Д** **、゜** **)** **ノ**

 **Pero bueno acá les dejo el capítulo. Quería poner otra escena (? De Georgi con Yuuri, pero mejor lo dejo para la que sigue. Originalmente quería que Georgi fuera algo antagonista, pero meditándolo bien no me gustó del todo la idea, se me hacía muy cliché y además quería preservar la fraternidad entre los Nikiforov.**

 **La parte más extensa y densa está por venir, ya tengo en mi cabeza como será todo con Yurio, con Yuuri cuando se entere de la verdad y cómo demonios le hará Víctor.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido, perdón sí el capítulo no es tan largo como los otros, pero es que de meter más sería demasiado largo y pesado para leerlo.**

 **Sin más espero sus votos, likes, follows, kudos etc.**

 **Este fic se publica en AO3, wattpad y fanfiction, queda prohibida su traducción, adaptación y copia.**


	6. Chapter 6

Odio el amor o te odio hermano

El día al parecer no había sido como Yuuri lo planeaba, en su cabeza, para esa noche ya tendría a su nuevo compañero de viviendo, al que llamaría maccachin, lo presentaría a su novio, comerían pizza y lo harían hasta quedar dormidos.

Pero eso no era para nada lo que pasaba, ahora mismo estaba dentro del auto de una de las personas que más detestaba en el mundo, aquel que lo acosó por largos 5 años de su vida universitaria.

Tal como Georgi le había dicho, la nevada empeoró y le fue imposible regresar por tren a su casa, las filas para taxis eran enormes; después de una breve discusión a media calle el segundo Nikiforov convenció al japonés de llevarlo, con la condición de que al más mínimo contacto este lo golpearía y saldría por la venta aunque el vehículo estuviera en movimiento.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué quieres de mí?, de una vez te advierto que no tengo intenciones de tener cualquier tipo de relación contigo. –Yuuri ya estaba más que programado para las posibles cosas que diría el ruso.

\- Sí, lo sé. Cinco años de rechazo me quedaron más que claros. Y por eso mismo vine.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sólo vine a pedirte disculpas, en nombre mío, de mis hermanos y mi familia. Te hemos dado más que suficientes problemas, así que lo siento mucho. Ya no te molestaré más. Por otro lado nuestras familias pronto tendrán que juntarse para los preparativos del proyecto de hoteles, no me gustaría que siguieran los problemas, podrían afectar a nuestro trabajo.

Al parecer los Nikiforov estaban cayendo cual moscas en sus intentos de seducirlo, le encantaba la idea, pero no dejaba de ser algo extraño. No hace mucho que la única Nikiforov también había declarado su derrota.

¿Eh?

Lo que oíste, ya no te molestaré más. De ahora en adelante, aunque sí cambias de parecer ahora que me ves perdido no tendré más alternativa que retractarme – dijo irónico.

Eso jamás…

Lo supuse –suspiró rendido.

Pero agradezco y acepto tus disculpas, yo estoy empezando una nueva etapa de mi vida. Me alegra poder empezarlo en paz…

Que bien, espero que los negocios sean fructíferos para ambos, muy bien, ya llegamos. Espero verte pronto y que te vaya bien –dijo cuándo el auto paro la marcha.

Sí, lo mismo y sabes… No eres mal sujeto, tal vez sólo debas moderar tu modo de expresar afecto… -dijo Yuuri antes de salir por completo del auto y ver que se encontraba en la entrada del edificio dónde vive.

Lo tendré en cuenta. –Y sin más el auto arrancó de nuevo.

"Espera… ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo?" –pensó

Entró a su piso, tecleando la clave de acceso "512", escuchó el elevador llegar al lobby para abordarlo, antes de salir de la cabina su celular sonó.

Era Mari quién llamaba.

Hola Mari

Hola Yuuri ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, estuve buscando un perrito para mí, pero al parecer la burocracia ya alcanzó hasta los albergues de animales, estoy en una lista de espera enorme. Pareciera que pedí un trasplante de corazón y no un perro.

Jajajaja, supongo que la gente que los cuida sólo quiere lo mejor para los animales.

Eso pensé también, pero llené formularios todo el día. Por cierto ¿Pasa algo? Es raro que me llames a estas horas.

Ah, pues sí… en realidad sólo quería contarte algo… Puede que sean ideas mías o que me esté equivocando… Pero…

¿Pero…?

¿Víctor es gay o también le gustan las mujeres? – dijo directo

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿mari?! ¡Eso es privado! – gritó mientras entraba a su casa

Es tan sólo una duda, no tienes que ponerte a gritar. –dijo tranquila

Pues… que yo sepa, ha salido con mujeres antes de estar conmigo… Supongo que lo podríamos llamar "bi" –estaba tan rojo como tomate mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Para Yuuri no era nuevo saber que Víctor fue y es muy popular con las mujeres, el albino le contó que durante su tiempo en América tuvo varias parejas de las cuales la mayoría eran mujeres con algunas excepciones, pero que ninguna llegó a durar más de un par de meses.

¿Por qué de la nada te nació saber las preferencias de mi novio Mari? –dijo suspirando.

Yuuri, yo no quiero sonar como que estoy haciendo un chisme, pero… Espero estar equivocada…

Ya dilo

Hoy mientras estaba de compras vi a Víctor con una chica… Y pues se veían un tanto… amistosos, muy cerca uno del otro…

¿Eh…?

Puede que no sea nada, tal vez sea alguna conocida o familiar, perdón por decirte algo como esto, pero me pareció un poco sospechoso, no me gusta sospechar de él, pero mi interés es cuidarte a ti.

¿Estás de verdad segura de que era él?

Claro, incluso Andrey estaba conmigo. No es como que Víctor sea muy común de ver.

Mari yo, investigaré esto. Como dices, puede que sea algún familiar, alguien de su trabajo.

Lo siento mucho Yuuri tal vez debí callármelo.

No, está bien. Debo reconocer que estoy un poco sorprendido, pero sé que lo hiciste por mi bien y yo creo que Víctor no me mentiría nunca. Ya verás cómo esto tiene una explicación lógica. Igualmente, muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí.

No es nada, sabes que tú eres prioridad en mi vida, así que nadie te va a hacer daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en su sillón a oscuras. Víctor no lo engañaría ¿O sí?

Tomo aire, lo contuvo en los pulmones por unos momentos y lo soltó fuerte por la boca.

Era tonto dudar de Víctor, su relación estaba perfectamente bien. Se daban tiempos a solas, no eran invasivos con la vida del otro, tenían gustos en común, hablaban todos los días, pasaban sus ratos libres juntos, lo hacían hasta quedar cansados, su relación estaba funcionando bien. No habría quejas ¿cierto?

No planeaba ni creía soportar la angustia, así que pulso la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono, justo en el nombre de "Vitya 3 "esperó a que conectara para comenzar a hablar.

-Hola Víctor ¿Podemos vernos?

•

El amor es una farsa, no más que un engaño de las series y películas, cosas como esas no suceden, probablemente la más ridícula de ella era el amor a primera vista.

Es imposible amar a alguien con verlo, no conoces sus gustos, sus creencias, sus valores, su tipo de educación, simple y sencillamente algo así no pasará.

O eso pensaba Yuri Nikiforov hasta sus 18 años, antes de entrar a la universidad, misma a la que sus tres hermanos habían ido.

La vida escolar de Yuri no había sido lo más bello del mundo, incapaz de tener un verdadero amigo en el cual confiar, siendo siempre "el chico rico" lo que lo hacía prácticamente intocable, pero a la vez le preveía de una fuerte coraza de soledad.

Nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer enojar a uno de los herederos del imperio financiero que respaldaba el apellido Nikiforov. Claro, la personalidad del rubio no ayudaba mucho a que la situación mejorara.

"Tiene el carácter de su madre" – Solía decir su padre. Y era cierto, tanto él como Lilia no eran muy amenos con personas ajenas a la familia.

Pero un mes antes de iniciar clases el rubio se encontraba comprando ropa, uno de sus gustos más arraigados un hobby incluso, que hasta hace poco compartía siempre con su hermana Mila, pero tanto a ella igual que a los demás integrantes de su familia no compartían los mismo gustos en prendas y ni qué decir de los accesorios.

Estas compras en hermandad habían parado desde hace tiempo. Puesto que la tercera heredera de momento estaba en una disputa con Georgi por el afecto de un japonés que ambos conocían, como resultado ambos no hablaban más que de lo mismo, cosa que hartaba a sobremanera al rubio.

Yuri acaba de reconocer para sí mismo que no sentía verdadera atracción por las mujeres, lo probó durante sus años de escuela media, pero al final le habían dejado un hueco, no le satisfacía y tampoco le entregaba felicidad. En su mente se imaginaba más teniendo una relación con hombre, más no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

En varias ocasiones había tratado de contarles a su familia, pero al final una pequeña voz en su cabeza lo detenía, esa pequeña voz de cobardía, de temor que solemos escuchar a menos de un segundo de confesar algo. Víctor, su hermano mayor estaba en américa estudiando, creía que sí alguien sabría sobre su situación debería ser él.

Pero regresando a sus compras, el joven llevaba varias bolsas cargando, dirigiéndose a pedir su vehículo en su celular, cuando fue rodeado de un par de chicos mucho más grandes y altos que él.

Lo último que Yuri vio fue como ese par se llevaba sus compras, su teléfono y su cartera.

"Maldita sea"

Le dolía la mejilla, en sus intentos por proteger sus pertenencias había tratado de dar la pelea, pero su pequeño cuerpo y nulas fuerzas no le habían ayudado de mucho; así que está noche regresaría a dormir con la mejilla hinchada y algunos moretones en el estómago.

Aunque en ese momento tenía una misión más relevante, ya era tarde, no tenía dinero, estaba comenzando a llover, sin teléfono no tenía como pedir auxilia a sus familiares, no se veían taxis en las cercanías pero lo más importante… Era un pequeño mimado que no sabía sí quiera como llegar a su casa a pie, ni mencionar usar el transporte público.

Hurgó un poco en sus bolsillos, encontrando unas cuantas monedas, recibos de compra y algunas pelusas, pudiera ser que con eso solucionaría su situación tomando algún bus que lo acercara un poco si quiera. Tal vez incluso se aventuraría a tomar el metro.

"No debe ser tan difícil"

Tras caminar un poco encontró una parada de bus, leyó cuidadosamente el mapa, sabía su dirección, con ello aprendió que su casa estaba en el área sur de la ciudad, anexa estaba la lista de rutas con nombres, líneas de colores que marcaban las rutas. Al no tener reloj con él no sabía con exactitud cuanto más tendría que esperar, pero al final no quedaban muchas opciones, no logró encontrar la terminal del metro, además no se atrevió a preguntar a extraños por su localización.

Pasaron 20 min en los que el frío aumentó, la lluvia no hacía mucha gracia en ese momento, tal vez en unas horas más aquello se convertiría en una nevada mientras él seguía cual gárgola sentado en la espera de su transporte, puso su capucha sobre su cabeza, apenas y lograba que se le viera la cara, pero era mejor eso a que el frío aire se colara directo por su nariz.

Cinco minutos más pasaron, notó cómo alguien se acercaba a la parada del bus, internamente rezaba porque no fuera alguien como los delincuentes que encontró tiempo atrás. Para su sorpresa era un chico, no se veía mucho mayor que él, tal vez era chino o coreano por su apariencia. Ambos se quedaron viendo al otro, al parecer el castaño se asustó al verlo, acto normal ya que el ruso tenía toda la cara cubierta por su chamarra.

Buenas noches… -Dijo el castaño sin escuchar respuesta.

A Yuri no le interesaba en lo absoluto tener una conversación con un desconocido en medio de la lluvia, así que opto por ignorarlo. Sí no le respondía la plática no avanzaría, simple y sencillo. Su día había sido terrible, no quería ni necesitaba agregarle una charla banal con alguien a quien nunca volvería a ver.

Ah, disculpa. ¿Sabes sí ya ha pasado el bus 352? –El japonés volvió a hablar

No, no ha pasado nada. – dijo seco. – Además yo espero el 213

Oh, ya veo… Que mal y con este frío…

Al parecer el neófito de la parada del bus no captaba las señales de "aléjate y no me hables" que lanzaba el menor.

Estaba a punto de responderle que no lo molestara más cuando vieron un par de luces acercándose a ellos, por fin el bus se tomaba la molestia de pasar frente a él.

Se levantó, esperanzado en que pronto estaría cerca de casa, llegaría a comer, bañarse y a recibir un sermón de todos por ser tan descuidado y mucho más por pelearse con ladrones. Pero no fue así, el bus pasó de largo a ambos dejándoles sólo una enorme ola de agua sucia y helada que los empapó por completo.

¡Con un demonio! ¡Lo que me faltaba! –gritó el ruso

Sí, ése sin dudas era el peor de sus días (hasta ahora) volteó a ver al otro chico, pero lo encontró en el suelo en medio del agua sucia.

Oye, ¿Estás bien? – no creía que una oleada de agua helada fuera a matarlo, pero igual era prudente preguntar.

¿Eh?, sí. Pero se me cayeron los lentes, no los veo. –decía mientras metía sus manos al agua buscando sus gafas.

Espera, te ayudo. – No era un completo desgraciado como para dejar a alguien prácticamente ciego sólo buscando sus lentes en agua sucia en plena noche. – Ouch – exclamó recordando sus previas heridas, agacharse de golpe no había sido la mejor se sus ideas.

¿Estás bien? – el castaño preguntó

Sí, sólo que hace rato unos idiotas me golpearon y pues, me duele el costado.

¡Oh por dios! No es necesario que me ayudes, mejor siéntate.

Cómo sí fuera a tan imbécil como para dejar alguien así, mejor buscamos entre ambos para cuando llegue el siguiente bus.

Está bien… Por cierto, mi nombre es Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki ¿Y tú?

A pues yo me llamo… ¡Aquí están! – gritó mostrando las gafas azules del otro. – Toma –Le entregó sus pertenencias junto a un pequeño pañuelo para que los limpiara.

Muchas gracias… - sonrió

Cual sí hubiese sido una bala en el corazón de Yuri, al ver a la cara a ese chico, sintió por primera vez como sí todo su mundo hubiera cambiado. Esa sonrisa la había hecho olvidar que estaba en una terrible situación. Incluso el dolor de su rostro y cuerpo desapareció, por un instante sólo estaba sólo en el universo con ese chico, no con Yuuri.

No… fue nada –balbuceó.

Claro que sí – dijo levantándose –ven, te ayudo – extendió la mano para ayudar al ruso a pararse.

Cierto, tú nombre es Yuuri, mucho gusto soy…

¡Ahí viene tú bus! – gritó el castaño

El letrero luminoso marcaba 213. Cómo un rayo el castaño empujó al rubio al interior del transporte, diciéndole gracias a todo pulmón con una pequeña reverencia.

Yuri no pudo si quiera preguntar más, ya que el conductor cerró la puerta casi en sus narices y arrancó. Toda su cabeza daba vueltas, pero se sentía tan relajado, cómo si hubiera respirado la fragancia más deliciosa, como si estuviera en medio de un limbo de dicha y paz.

Llegó a su casa con la sonrisa de un idiota feliz, ni los regaños, ni los sermones habían hecho que su ánimo bajara. No sabía quién era ese chico, pero podía jurar que ahora su joven corazón le pertenecía. Sabía su nombre y con eso bastaba para poder encontrarlo así estuviera debajo de la nieva y las piedras.

Gracias a las redes esa misma noche lo encontró, más no se atrevió a enviar un mensaje o pedir que fueran amigos. Los nervios lo invadían, los mismo que cuando deseaba confesar sus preferencias, así que sólo se limitó a seguirlo (acosarlo).

Aprendió mucho de él, que estaba en la misma escuela a la que él entraría, que tenía una hermana, sus gustos en comida y por las caricaturas.

La ceremonia de ingreso llegó, con ello sus intenciones de cortejar al joven, qué más daba sí era algo mayor. Para el amor no hay edades ¿Cierto? Cuál fue su sorpresa de verlo en medio del campus, apuesto, vistiendo el uniforme y un enorme saco negro que lo hacía lucir perfecto. Pero algo no cuadraba del todo, ese chico, Yuuri, su Yuuri estaba muy alegre con un moreno que le mostraba lo que parecía un hámster.

De un momento a otro sus impulsos, sus celos, sus miedos, sus frustraciones, todos se unieron en su pierna y sin medir si quiera su fuerza pateó al japonés quien cayó directo al suelo. Seguido de una orden de:

"¡Tú eres mío cerdo! ¡Te guste o no!"

Después de eso trato a sus pésimos modos que el castaño lo notara, al parecer no lo recordaba de la parada del bus, en varias ocasiones trató de decirle que ellos se habían conocido antes. Pero su orgullo terminaba por decir cosas que ni él mimo pensaba.

"Esa boca será tú ruina, Yuri" – Le había dicho una vez su hermano Víctor. Y así fue, en vez de conseguir acercarse al dueño de sus afectos, no logró otra cosa que el japonés le temiera y lo odiara.

Sí, había sido una tristeza, sobretodo porque hace ya casi 7 meses que dejó de verlo por su graduación. Lo seguía vigilando en sus redes, peor aún, ya que por las cosas que posteaba y una foto algo sugerente le indicaba a Yuri que su amado ya había encontrado el amor en los brazos de otro.

Pero esta vez las cosas cambiarían, Mila le narró su último intento en la boda pasada, así que por su propia consciencia decidió firmar la paz con el japonés, pasó a una pequeña tienda compró un peluche de un pequeño gatito que sería un presente de disculpas para Yuuri, su plan era simple, pero representaba aplastar para siempre su orgullo.

Iría a verlo a su casa; que gracias a Georgi sabía dónde era, le pediría hablar, ofrecería una disculpa, le contaría sobre la primera vez que se vieron, tomaría todas las fuerzas de su alma y declararía su amor esperando que al menos después de abrir así su corazón tuviera aunque fuera una pequeña oportunidad de intentar conquistar al dueño de su insomnio.

Su hermano le había dicho que no debía ser cruel, mucho menos con alguien a quien quería, creía en su hermano y en sus sabios consejos.

Pasó la esquina de la casa de Yuuri cuando contempló la peor escena que podría existir en el mundo, su hermano Víctor, besando a Yuuri, ambos completamente acaramelados, abrazados y sonriendo.

Ese día el corazón de Yuri Nikiforov se rompió en mil pedazos.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola gente, les aviso que a esto le queda máximo unos 3 capítulos. Ya ni pido disculpas por la demora creo que ya se acostumbraron… Perdón de todas formas.**

 **Para los que leen en wattpad ¿Han notado algo extraño en la portada del capítulo pasado?**

 **Espero que lo hayan notado jejeje**

 **Así que acá el fin del capítulo, espero sus likes, comentarios, kudos, votos etc.**

 **Los amo**


	7. Chapter 7

Odio lo que he hecho o todo se terminó

Le había pedido a Víctor que fuera a verlo, sí bien no dudaba de él, no podría dormir tranquilo hasta esclarecer el misterio que le había planteado su hermana ése día temprano.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su departamento. En la puerta estaba Víctor cargando unas pesadas bolsas, en ellas estaban varios alimentos, lo que parecía una botella de vino y algo similar a pelotas anudadas con unas gruesas cuerdas.

Hola Yuuri, justo cuando me llamaste estaba comprando estas cosas. Y bien, ¿Dónde está el perrito?

Ah, sobre eso… No pude adoptarlo, al parecer son más cuidadosos con las adopciones de lo que pensaba –dijo el castaño ligeramente aliviado al ver la tranquilidad de Víctor- pero, vamos, entra.

Que mal, de verdad estaba emocionado por conocer a nuestro futuro compañero –Víctor entró, colocando las compras en la mesa – Incluso le compré esto –sacó de la bolsa que traía un pelota y una cuerda, evidentemente era un juguete para perro, también sacó un collar para perro color rojo y un par de platos metálicos para macotas.

Quedé en lista de espera así que en cuanto sea posible me darán un perro.

¡Perfecto! Entonces… -Víctor se acercó a Yuuri, tomándolo por la cintura -¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Tengo el resto del día y de la noche libre… - dijo comenzando a besar el cuello del menor-

¡Espera! –dijo soltándose del agarre del otro –Yo… quiero… ¡No! Necesito preguntarte algo.

Está bien… -Por un segundo Víctor comenzó a sudar frío, parecía que Yuuri estaba bastante serio y eso sólo podía significar que tal vez el menor ahora sabía sus orígenes. - ¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando Yuuri…

Yo… Pues… ¿Me has estado mintiendo?

¿A qué te refieres…? –Ése era el fin, justo ahora se tiraría de rodillas e imploraría por perdón, explicaría todo y tal vez sólo tal vez sí el amor que Yuuri le tenía era lo suficientemente fuerte podría ser perdonado después de algunos golpes y tal vez de tener que esquivar algunos electrodomésticos siendo lanzados a su cabeza.

Mari te vio con una chica…

¿A mí? –Dijo dudando

Si, a ti. Hoy en una tienda

¿Hoy…?

¿Eras tu verdad? -Los ojos del castaño comenzaban a ponerse acuosos

Sí, era yo, cuando compraba eso –dijo señalando las bolsas –Pero al parecer acá hay un malentendido enorme Yuuri. Es cierto que estaba con una chica, pero ella un familiar.

¿Es un familiar?

Así es –sonrió –Es mi hermana menor

¡¿Tienes una hermana?!

Así es –primera vez que Víctor no mentía en mucho tiempo –Verás ella se había sentido mal los últimos días, así que me pidió acompañarla a hacerse un cabio de imagen, un suplicio debo reconocer, no pensé que tardaría tanto.

¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre ella? –dijo en un tono triste –Digo, tú conoces a toda mi familia… Sé que me dijiste que preferías no hablar de tu familia, pero creí que tal vez estaban muertos o estaban distanciados por algún motivo…

No es cómo sí deseara ocultártelo, prometo que pronto te contaré todo sobre mi familia, pero aún debo preparar el terreno… -dijo nervioso.

¿Crees que ellos no me acepten por ser hombre? –cuestionó el nipón.

Ah… bueno eso tal vez los tome por sorpresa, pero no, digamos que mi familia tiene otros planes para mí y puede que aún no sea el momento de hacer las presentaciones.

Ya veo… Pero, igual deseo que me cuentes de tu familia, para ir haciéndome una imagen de ellos.

Pese a estar dudoso sobre sí era prudente o no hacerlo, el resto de la tarde el ruso contó a su pareja un muy resumido historial de sus orígenes. Por su parte el menor quedó perplejo de cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo con su pareja sin siquiera notar que él era un formidable hermano mayor de 4 hijos, cuyos padres eran tremendamente estrictos y deseosos de que el viera y velara por toda la familia en algún futuro.

Evidentemente Víctor disfrazó la realidad, claro omitiendo nombres y señas particulares, el deseaba contarle todo de una vez por todas, pero aún había un pequeño gatito rubio rondando por ahí con intenciones de conquistar al menor de los Katsuki.

Víctor notó cómo el menor se tranquilizaba poco a poco, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar ése tema al menos por ése día. Tomó al menor entre sus brazos dispuesto a llevarlo directo a la alcoba, pero fueron interrumpidos por lo que parecía una mensaje urgente de su padre.

Suspiraron decepcionados por no poder continuar con lo que prometía ser una dulce noche repleta de cariños y placer.

Yuuri acompañó al ruso hasta la calle dónde se despidieron entre mimos abrazos y besos.

Víctor Nikiforov no lo sabía, pero esos serían los últimos besos y abrazos que recibiría del menor.

•

¡Por fin llegas! –Exclamó Yavok mientras recibía a su primogénito en la oficina principal.

Se supone que hoy era mi día libre ¿Recuerdas? –dijo en tono molesto

Sí, lo sé. Mila me dijo que estuviste con ella temprano, pero esto es de urgencia, vamos camina –dijo tomando del brazo a su hijo y llevándolo prácticamente a rastras por un largo pasillo que dirigía a la principal sala de negocios.

¡Anda metete ya! –dijo su padre prácticamente empujándolo.

Lo que esperaba dentro de la sala estaba contemplado en los planes futuros de Víctor, pero ni en mil años se esperaba ver al padre y jefe de los Katsuki sentado a menos de un metro de él.

Lo último que Víctor pudo notar fue como pasaba de ver a su (tal vez ya no) futuro suegro a ver el techo mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

Pasada tal vez media hora el heredero de los Nikiforov estaba acostado en lo que parecía un sofá, junto de él estaba Toshiya bebiendo tranquilo un té.

Ah… ¿Qué me pasó? – dijo el ruso tratando de levantarse

Tú padre acaba de ir por un médico… Curiosa familia tienes ¿Eh? Víctor Plisetsky… O mejor dicho Víctor Nikiforov… -dijo sorbiendo un poco de su bebida con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro –Y bien ¿Le se lo cuentas todo a Yuuri tú o debo hacerlo yo?

•

Ahí estaba el pequeño gatito Nikiforov, con el corazón roto pero no con ello sus intenciones iniciales.

Aguantando todas las ganas de alcanzar el auto dónde su hermano iba para sacarlo de ahí y golpearlo decidió tomar la ruta más corta. Ahí estaba Yuuri regresando a paso lento hasta el edificio dónde vivía.

Sin pensarlo corrió, apenas sujetando el felino peluche que llevaba como ofrenda de paz.

¡Espera!

El japonés volteó de inmediato, apenas reconociendo la voz de quién lo llamaba.

¿Yuri Nikiforov…?

Así, es… -dijo jadeando

¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora vas a venir a molestarme también a mi casa? –La expresión de Yuuri rondaba entre el miedo y el enojo –Por favor ya déjame en paz, aprende de tus hermanos y déjame vivir tranquilo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué sabes tú de mis hermanos? –sentencio

Que al menos Georgi y Mila por fin dejaron de molestarme, ¿Sabes? En este momento tengo pareja y lo amo mucho. ¡Sólo quiero vivir en paz con él! ¡Así que hazme un favor y sea lo que sea que vengas a hacer aquí que sea rápido y después de eso no quiero verte más!

Primero que nada ten –dijo lanzando el muñeco de felpa a las manos del castaño –Considéralo una ofrenda de paz… -dijo sonrosado hasta las orejas. - ¿Podemos hablar?

Yuuri estaba algo perplejo, en su ya bastante experiencia con el rubio de un momento a otro comenzaría a llamarlo "cerdo" "inútil" y terminaría por golpearlo de algún modo; pero justo ahora se veía tranquilo y a la vez desesperado.

¿Prometes que no habrá ningún golpe?

Lo juro.

Está bien… -Pero no en mi casa, por allá hay un pequeño parque. Vayamos allá.

El corto trayecto hasta el parque del vecindario fue silencioso, Yuuri por su parte estaba a la defensiva, preparado para que en cualquier momento el rubio lo golpeara, insultara e incluso que el juguete que ahora llevaba en sus manos explotara; podría esperar lo que fuera del joven Nikiforov.

Por su lado Yuri estaba hecho un completo caos, recapitulando había visto a su hermano besando a su primer amor, cuando menos lo pensó corrió para entregar su regalo y gritando por una oportunidad para hablar… Y ahora estaba caminando con un nudo en la garganta, completamente en shock y sin saber cómo demonios iba a explicar su presencia, lo que es más ¿Cómo demonios es que Víctor terminó besando a Yuuri? ¿De dónde se conocía? ¿La pareja de la que Yuuri hablaba era Víctor?

¿Aquí está bien? –Preguntó el mayor señalando una pequeña banca frente a un estanque.

Ah… si…

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es aquello que necesitas hablar conmigo?

Ah… pues… verás… - comenzó a balbucear

¿Podrías darte prisa? – Yuuri no tenía la intención de ser grosero, pero sus defensas con los Nikiforov reaccionaban en automático.

Yo… venía… Yo… ¡QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE ME GUSTAS, SIEMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO Y QUIERO QUE SALGAS CONMIGO! –gritó

¿Eh?

¡YA ME OISTE MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO!

Espera, espera, espera… ¿Te refieres al gustar de ser amantes?

¡PUES CLARO!

¡Pero sí apenas te conozco! ¡Todo lo que sé de ti es que me tratas como basura! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que ahora me pides tener una relación?!

¡Primero que nada tú y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes! ¡Pero fuiste un imbécil y lo olvidaste por completo! – gritó directo a la cara del otro.

¿De qué hablas? ¡La primera vez que te vi fue en la universidad y llegaste a golpearme! –Para ese momento Yuuri ya estaba gritando casi al mismo volumen que el rubio.

¡Que no! ¡Te conocí antes! ¡Cuando esperábamos el bus! ¡Tú perdiste tus lentes y a mí me habían golpeado! - Exclamó sujetando de la chaqueta al nipón.

Espera, ¿Ese eras tú? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Además ¿Sí ya me conocías porque me golpeaste en la universidad? – dijo calmo, tratando de soltarse del agarre del otro.

¡Porque eres un idiota que se olvidó de mí! ¡Tú me has gustado desde entonces! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! – Ni el mismo Yuri comprendía como era capaz de soltar semejante confesión a gritos.

El cerebro de Yuuri ya había llegado a su tope de capacidad, el chico que conoció hace años en una estación era el mismo que lo atormentó por un año completo junto a sus hermanos y ahora aparecía frente a él con un regalo y una declaración formal de amor y no sólo reclamarlo como su posesión.

Dame un respiro… Es mucho para mi pobre cabeza… -dijo el castaño ejerciendo presión en sus sienes, estaba a punto de tener una migraña. –Mira Yuri, estoy halagado, pero la verdad es que no tengo el más mínimo interés en ti, cómo ya te lo dije, justo ahora estoy en una relación y soy muy feliz así que gracias por el sentimiento, pero me temo que no te puedo corresponder.

Lo siguiente que vio el joven Katsuki no lo esperaría ni en mil años, a su lado el ruso estaba llorando, su expresión era una de dolor por completo, tal vez ni el mismo lo creía ya que no hizo movimiento o gesto alguno por cubrir sus lágrimas.

¿Por qué? –musitó el rubio –Yo, de verdad me arrepiento de lo que te hice, fui un idiota… Yo sólo estaba molesto de que no me mirabas, que no me recordaras… ¿No tengo la más mínima oportunidad? ¿No me dejarás intentarlo si quiera? Yo podría hacerte feliz, estoy seguro… - Las palabras del pequeño estaban cada vez más quebradas, comenzaba a jadear para poder hablar tampoco sus ojos podían detener el líquido que corría de ellos.

Yo… - limpió una de las tantas lagrimas del menor – Lo siento… -En el fondo el pequeño rubio le daba algo de ternura y aunque fuese un poco comprendía su actuar, aunque por nada en el mundo lo justificaba- Pero es como te lo dije a ti y a tus hermanos… Yo ahora mismo salgo con alguien, lo amo mucho y deseo tener una vida con él.

¿Qué tiene el idiota de Víctor que no tenga yo? –Jamás se había referido a él de ése modo, en el fondo estaba molesto de que al final uno de sus hermanos le hubiera robado la última oportunidad.

¿Conoces a Víctor? – dijo el nipón sorprendido

¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Es mi hermano!

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Después de mil años por fin actualizo, perdón por dejar no sólo este sino todos mis fics en pausa… Creo que desde agosto no escribo nada… Sólo me queda decir que pasé lo que podría ser una de las peores depresiones de mi vida, fue bastante duro, pese a tener todo el tiempo del mundo no me podía concentrar en escribir, aunque a la vez agradezco a ese depresión porque me ayudó a terminar mi fic "Conocidos en el mar" posteriormente a eso conseguí un empleo nuevo, así que en lo que tardaba en acoplarme a un nuevo ritmo de vida no fui capaz de escribir nada.**

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los que leen "Diario de la nueva escuela" ya que ése también lo tengo algo abandonado (espero mañana poder escribir algo aunque sea pequeño) también ya tengo otra idea para otro fic :v :v :v :v que espero poder escribir a inicios de diciembre**

 **Sin más que mil disculpas para mis lectores y promesas de nunca abandonarlos me despido de ustedes.**

 **Por cierto a este fic no le quedan más de dos capítulos.**

 **En el próximo veremos como acaba de caerse la mentira de Víctor y las reacciones de sus hermanos y las de Yuuri ;)**

 **Los amo**

 **Esta historia se publica en wattpad, fanfiction y AO3**

 **Prohibido copiar, traducir y adaptar**


End file.
